The Art of Falling
by McDiggin'It
Summary: Morgana must journey afar to save her future King, but she will need the help of a very powerful sorcerer, her nemesis, Merlin Emrys. They must set their differences aside if they are to accomplish anything. But what happens when she begins to fall for her enemy? Completely AU! MERGANA!
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Art of Falling

Summary: Morgana must journey afar to save her future King, but she will need the help of a very powerful sorcerer, her nemesis, Merlin Emrys. They must set their differences aside if they are to accomplish anything. But what happens when she gets too close to her enemy? Completely AU! MERGANA!

A/N: If anyone ever wonders what inspires me with random ideas when I'm writing, it's music. Not just any kind of music though. The genre is almost always New Age, and one of my favorite tracks is _Teardrop_ by _Massive Attack_. There's just something about the subtle background strings and the beating bass that takes me to a whole different world. If you haven't heard it before, you should definitely check it out, unless New Age music is not your style. Ok, that's it! Hope you guys enjoy this fic!

-McDiggin'It

…

Princess Morgana Pendragon, soon to be Queen of Camelot, seethes silently as she watches a white blur race across the sky. For weeks she has seen that same white blur, for weeks she has ordered that the creature be captured, and for weeks, her attempts at capturing it has failed. And there is only one person and one person alone to be blamed… Merlin Emrys.

He is known to other Kingdoms as a mysterious vigilante, to her Kingdom as a criminal, to the druids as the greatest sorcerer to ever walk the face of this earth and the savior of all things magical, and to her, as nothing more than a nuisance. A thorn in her side. An idiotic old man with way too much energy for his age.

She had only seen him once when he had turned up when her father had been pronounced dead after a horrible illness. She had known that he was only there to confirm Uther's death, and she hated him for it. Since then, he'd been running around with that blasted giant pet of his, stealing from her castle. He has taken gems and gold.

Despite her father's opposition of magic, she had always been fascinated and drawn to it. She first heard of the Great Merlin Emrys when she was 17. She remembers how she had been one of the many foolish girls who yearned to meet the infamous warlock who dared to defy the Great King Uther. But when she caught her first glimpse of Merlin during her fathers burial, he was not what she expected. The stories she had heard of him made him out to be some sort of dashing young warlock with mesmerizing eyes, a flawless face, and the body of a god. But the Merlin Emrys she saw was a thin, frail, elderly man with long silver hair and a matching long beard. His eyes were sunken in and his skin pale. She still remembers the disappointment she felt when she realized that all those stories she heard of the Great Merlin Emrys, were false.

Knowing that he'd been there to confirm her fathers death made her hate him. And from that day on, he unknowingly became her nemesis.

...

The week before her coronation, Morgana receives the greatest of news. The white creature, has finally been captured. It takes all of her strongest men 4 hours to secure the creature in the dungeons, and Morgana is almost excited to get her first glimpse up close at the thing.

When she emerges through the shadows of the dungeons, the creature had roared and sent a string of flame from its mouth and towards her. She would've been barbecue if she hadn't leapt to the side. She raises her hands up to show that she is unarmed and means no harm. The creatures seems to understand and closes its mouth before sitting back on its hind legs. Morgana almost coos at its beauty. She had seen it from afar, heard the stories of its magnificence, but she had never beheld its true beauty until now.

It's body is covered in silvery white scales, it's head adorned in stones that looked like diamonds, and its wingspan is almost as large as the entire dungeon. It was absolutely beautiful.

Morgana left the dungeons with a large grin on her face, knowing that this was her key to capturing the great Merlin Emrys. He will more than likely come for his pet, and when he does, she will be ready.

At nightfall, two days before her coronation, Princess Morgana is jerked awake by the sound of her door slamming open. She sits up and looks at her door to find her brother, Arthur, panting as he throws her a slightly confusing look. "What's going on?" She asks.

Arthur opens and closes his mouth, then opens it again and says, "Someone came for the dragon." Morgana throws back her sheets and hurries out of bed to her dresser. Pulling out her cloak, she throws it over her sleeping gown and nods to her brother.

"Let's go." She follows him down the corridors leading to the dungeons as she asks, "Is it him?"

Arthur shakes his head. "I- I don't know."

"You don't know?" She mimics incredulously. "What does that even mean? It's either him, or it's not."

Arthur sighs as he stops and turns to look at her. "I saw him... the old man who showed up at fathers burial, but..."

"But what?" Morgana asks impatiently.

The blonde Prince shrugs, "I'm not entirely sure what happened. One moment we had him captured in the magic dampening cell, and the next, he was... gone."

"Gone?" Morgana asks angrily.

"Not gone." Arthur says quickly. "He's still there, but..." he trails off and shrugs, "he's not Merlin."

Morgana stares confusedly at her brother, not having a clue as to what the bloody hell he's talking about. "Arthur, you're not making any sense."

"Just... come with me." He continues down the corridor and down the stairs towards the dungeons.

Morgana follows quietly, her heart racing at the thought of finally meeting the Great Merlin Emrys. As they come near the magic dampening cell, she catches sight of a dark silhouette, leaning against the wall. Her eyebrows furrow as they come to a stop in front of the cell and she gets a good look at the man inside it. She blinks rapidly when instead of a thin and frail old man, she's met with a still thin, but far from frail man with dark hair, pale skin, and... mesmerizing blue eyes. He stares right back at her as she looks him up and down.

"You do have painters in your commission, don't you?" The man asks, startling her. She doesn't know why, but she hadn't expected him to say anything.

"What?" She asks, confused by his inquiry.

"Painters." The man says nonchalantly as he pushes himself off the wall and walks to the front of the cell where there is the most firelight. He grins. "If they're good, they could capture the very way my eyes glimmer in the light of fire... perhaps hang their work up in your chambers where you can have access to it whenever you wish it." He smirks and leans his arms against the bars of the cell.

Morgana was confused for a single moment, before realizing what he was insinuating. He thinks she's ogling him! "Don't flatter yourself." She grits out. "I'd rather stare at the wall behind you forever than to look upon our face for more than an hour."

He laughs, "Ahhh... so the stories are true."

"What stories?" She asks angrily. She doesn't like the way he seems to be leading the conversation.

"That the woman in charge, is not a simpleton in the slightest."

Arthur glares, "You dare to speak to your future Queen in such a way?"

The man quirks an eyebrow at the Prince. "Future Queen indeed." He replies. "But not mine. I do not fall under your rule, nor anyone else's." His jaw is set and his tone is full of confidence.

Morgana raises her hand to stop Arthur from throttling the man inside the cell. "Where is your master?" She asks.

The man looks at her and blinks blankly. "My master?"

"Merlin. Is he a coward to send a fool to free his pet?"

The man laughs and presses himself against the cell bars. Arthur rests his hand on his sword and glares at him. "Coward." The man says with a smirk. "Is that what you think I am, Princess?" His tone, mocking.

Morgana blinks at the man. "I suppose you're not a coward, but still a fool. But I was referring to your master. Where is he?"

The man rolls his eyes and raises his hands in exasperation. "I suppose you thought I was really an old man." He shrugs at her. "It's a great disguise, but your..." he trails off and looks around the cell. "clever little contraption has rendered my magic useless for the time being. Which is why I'm no longer disguised."

Morgana and Arthur stare at the man in disbelief. Arthur speaks first, "You're lying."

"I can prove it." The man grins.

Morgana stares, "How?"

"Well," he smirks, "that's quite obvious, isn't it?"

Morgana glares angrily. "If you're suggesting we let you out of the cell, then you're as stupid as you look."

The man chuckles and shrugs at her. "Believe what you will, Princess." He takes a step back and winks at her. "When you believe _me_ , I'll be right here. Waiting." With that, he turns and walks back into the shadows.

Morgana's blood boils as she glares at the general direction the man is in. In all her life, no one had ever spoken to her in such a way. No one had ever dared to speak to her as if she were a mere commoner. She doesn't need to see him to know that he's looking right at her from the shadows. With much malice, she says, "You'll be waiting for a while then." As she turns to leave, the man in the cell speaks again, and she hates him for having the last word.

"I highly doubt that, Princess."

She doesn't look back as she leaves the dungeons.

...

"Do you believe him?" Arthur asks his sister.

Morgana stares below at the training grounds from her window. She shakes her head. "I don't know... he seems confident, but that could very well be what he wants us to think."

Arthur nods, "So what now?"

Morgana shrugs and turns to look at the Prince, "We keep him in the cell. He's either lying and the real Merlin will come for him and the dragon, or he's not, and we've really captured him. Either way, we win."

The Prince sighs and sits down at one of the chairs by the table. He looks at her and smiles softly. "Your coronation is in two days... let's not dwell on things that bother you."

Morgana quirks an eyebrow at her brother and scoffs. "He doesn't bother me in the slightest."

"Really?" The Prince cocks his head to the side and smiles teasingly. "You've been damned near obsessed with capturing his dragon for weeks. And I know for a fact that that has more to do with capturing him than his pet... what I don't know, is why."

The Princess averts her gaze back to the window and out onto the training grounds again. "He wished our father dead. Dared to show up to fathers burial, and disrupted the ceremony when his dragon scared half of Camelot to death... more than anything, I just want justice."

Arthur nods slowly and gets up to gather his sword and armor. "I have training with the Knights, so if you'll excuse me while I go and get ready."

Morgana nods and turns her head only to smile at her brother.

When he leaves, she's almost instantly plagued with thoughts of the man in the cell in her dungeons. He infuriates her with his knowing looks and cocky demeanor, but most of all, she's infuriated that she actually believes that he's Merlin. She doesn't know why or how, but the way he spoke and looked at her seemed so confident and powerful that she almost instantly believed him.

But still, she will have to investigate further before making a decision on what to do with him. That's a task for later though, because right now, her main focus is her coronation. After that, she will have her justice.

...

Coronation day comes around, and many royals from distant kingdoms begin flowing into Camelot, taking up more than half of the castle. The coronation itself is quick and easy, leaving Morgana lightheaded and giddy with the thought of officially being the Queen of her beloved people. She vows to keep her Kingdom safe and as happy as possible. She vows her loyalty and compassion to the people, and then she is finally crowned Queen Morgana Pendragon of Camelot.

A celebration ensues afterwards in the form of a grand feast, opening the doors of the castle to the people of Camelot.

By the second hour of the feast, Morgana finds herself in the company of several people she did not know nor like. Luckily for her, a handsome stranger manages to interrupt and whisk her away for a dance.

"Prince Gregory of The Southern Isles." The handsome man introduces himself with a low bow of respect.

Morgana smiles widely at him and curtsies. "A pleasure to meet you, Prince Gregory. I am-"

"Queen Morgana of Camelot." The man cuts in enthusiastically. "I know. But the pleasure is all mine, Your Grace." He takes her hand in one of his gloved ones, and kisses the back of it, making her stomach flutter.

Morgana decides quickly that she really likes this man. He's handsome, charming, and respectful. Qualities that she often looks for in a man. Her luck with men has been utter garbage for a while, but she hopes that tonight, things will be different with him.

In the end, she hits it off with Prince Gregory, and the dark brown haired and chocolate brown eyed man manages to talk her into taking a walk with him.

They end up in the East wing of the castle, talking about everything and anything. She tells him of her childhood, and he does the same. She laughs at his jokes, despite the fact that she didn't get most of it, and she shows him where she keeps her most prized possessions. By the end of the night, Queen Morgana was more than convinced that this man was her other half.

At half past midnight, Prince Gregory has to leave, apparently having important matters to discuss with his men about one thing or another. Morgana swallows her disappointment as she nods to him and tells him to do what he must.

However, Prince Gregory does the unthinkable and asks her a question that she would've thought she'd disagree to before tonight.

"Would you be willing to marry me?"

Morgana stares at the Prince with wide eyes and a slackened jaw. "What?"

The Prince grins at her with his pearly whites. "I've never met anyone quite like you... I know it's crazy, but... I feel like I've known you all my life!"

She thinks about it and realizes that she feels the exact same way. She smiles widely at him. "We've just met like three hours ago."

"I know." Prince Gregory nods enthusiastically. "And yet I feel like I'm already falling for you."

She's a woman of logic, but she can't deny the fact that she's actually drawn to this man. He and his men will leave in a week, and she may never see him again after that. This, she realizes quickly, is her one and only chance to either accept his sudden proposal and be on her way to planning her royal wedding, or deny him and continue on with her lonely life as Queen. She bites her lip as she thinks about her answer and all the factors surrounding it. She already likes him, so it shouldn't be hard to fall in love with him. An alliance with the Southern Isles would also benefit Camelot greatly with their numbers and economical wealth. She tries to think of something negative should she agree to marry Prince Gregory, but so far, the only worry she has is that she still barely knows him. They'd literally just met!

She glances up at the Prince and notices the hesitant look on his face. With a deep breath, she nods and smiles at him. "I accept your proposal."

The Prince's jaw drops as he stares at her. "Really?"

"Yes… and that means I'll be seeing more of you later when you've had your discussion with your men?"

He bows lowly and takes her hand in his gloved ones, kissing the back of it. "I want nothing more than to spend as much time with you as I can, my future Queen."

Morgana blushes and smiles widely as she watches him go. An odd sense of dread spreads across her chest at having realized that she'd just accepted a marriage proposal without consulting her council and her brother. Her council will more than likely understand, but Arthur will be a different story.

…

As expected, Arthur nearly has a heart attack when she breaks the news to him the next day. She hadn't seen Prince Gregory yet, and she decided that it was a good time as any to tell her brother of her decision to marry the Prince of the Southern Isles.

"Morgana, have you lost your bloody marbles?!" Arthur asks incredulously as he stares at her from across his chambers.

Morgana rolls her eyes at him and huffs. "I knew you wouldn't understand."

"Understand?" Arthur asks in disbelief. "Understand?! What the bloody hell is there to understand? You literally just met this man last night!"

"We connected!" she tries to reason, but it's utterly useless.

Arthur throws his hands in the air as he shouts, "I connected with half my Knights! That doesn't mean I'm going to go around marrying them!"

"That's different!" The Queen yells back. "You're not attracted to them!"

"Well I'm attracted to Gwen, I've known her for nearly all my life, and yet I'm not about to go and marry her anytime soon."

Morgana glares at her brother. "That's not fair." she frowns. "You can't marry Gwen because of status. Prince Gregory on the other hand, is of royal descent. I can marry him if I so choose, and that's exactly what I intend to do."

The Prince of Camelot shakes his head and sighs heavily as he drops into the nearest chair he could find. "I'm not going to stop you from marrying whoever you want… but this," he gestures to her, "this is just utterly absurd, and not to mention, completely illogical and odd, considering you're the most logical person on the face of this earth."

"I know." Morgana agrees. "I'm still not sure how it happened, but… I'm not exactly growing younger. I need someone by my side who will guide me and keep me from making mistakes, and I really feel like Prince Gregory could help me with that. I'm the Queen now, and I cannot risk anything anymore because the lives of our people are at stake." she looks pleadingly at the only living family member she has left. She really needs his approval. "My marital status is all I have left to risk, and that's what I'm doing right now."

The Prince doesn't like this plan in the slightest, but he does not wish to disappoint his sister. So he nods despite of the nagging feeling inside him that's telling him that this is wrong and bloody dangerous. "Fine." he finally says. Before he could say anything else, the warning horn blares from outside the castle walls, drawing both siblings attentions to the window.

Three consecutive sounds of the horn.

Arthur's eyebrows furrow as he looks at his sister. Three sounds of the horn can only mean one thing.

Someone of Royal status has been kidnapped.

…

A/N: I'm nervous about the reactions to this fic. I know that it seems a bit rushed, especially with the marriage proposal and acceptance, but that's kind of what I had in mind for the plot. It's like a quasi-Frozen (Anna/Hans) ordeal. Can't very well have too much Morgana/OC though, so I decided to cut it super short and jump to the good stuff. Also, I don't want you all to worry about the fact that I'm supposed to be writing "He is Mine". I'm about halfway done with Chapter 12 for that one, so it should be up sometime soon. Anyway, please let me know what you think of this plot! More MERGANA interactions coming up next!

-McDiggin'It


	2. Chapter 2

Title: The Art of Falling

Chapter Two:

…

Anger and frustration fills Morgana as her Knights break the news of Prince Gregory's kidnapping to her. Just when she thinks she's found something good, the world wants to take that away from her. She paces in front of her throne as she thinks of something to say. When she was just a Princess, the Knights would look to her father for instructions. When he passed away, they sought the advice of the Council. Now that she's Queen, the Knights _and_ the Council, as well as everyone else looks to her for instructions on what to do.

Usually, when someone of another Kingdom is in trouble, it wouldn't be their problem. But be that as it may, Prince Gregory was kidnapped from their very lands. It would look bad to the Southern Isles if Camelot stood by and did nothing to appease that. Everyone else may think that, but all she can think about, is the fact that her would-be-husband has been taken from her.

Turning to the Knights who were present when the kidnapping happened, she asks, "Are you sure of what you saw?"

Sir Percival nods to her, "Yes, Your Grace. I saw the Sorceress Morgause appear in a whirlwind of dust, stab Prince Gregory in his side, and then disappear with him."

Morgana nods and looks at the rest of the Knights. "If it is true that the Sorceress Morgause had taken Prince Gregory from our lands, then they could've only gone to her Kingdom under the Black Mountains."

Arthur nods, "Molgiath."

Sir Gwaine's eyebrows shoot up his forehead as he looks at the Prince. "Molgiath? As in the Kingdom with the psycho witch who nearly incinerated hundreds of our men for marching too close to the border of her Kingdom?"

"Yes." Morgana confirms. "It is the only Kingdom that Camelot has never tried to make an alliance with."

"And it's the only Kingdom that actively uses magic to this day." Arthur adds in. "For the sorceress to take Prince Gregory herself, I can only think of one reason for that."

Morgana nods in agreement. "She wants something, and she wants it from us."

"Then why did she take Prince Gregory and not someone from Camelot?" Sir Leon asks confusedly.

Morgana looks at the Knight as if it were obvious. "If she took someone from Camelot, it would only be Camelot's problem. For her to take someone from another Kingdom, and a Prince, might I add, it would set off a war between the five Kingdoms if we do not give her what she wants. The Southern Isles would blame Camelot, and if we do nothing to bring back their Prince, they would see it as a sign of disregard, and they would wage war against us. And since we are allied with many other Kingdoms, those Kingdoms would be forced to join us in war… so if we want to keep the Peace, we'll have to launch a search party for Prince Gregory ourselves."

The Knights all immediately understand the reason for kidnapping a Prince from another kingdom on their lands. Sir Leon sighs. "She backed us into a corner."

"It seems so." Arthur agrees and turns to look at his sister. "What now?"

Morgana squares her shoulders back and looks over her people. "We have no choice but to find and bring Prince Gregory back ourselves."

...

Arthur paces his sisters chambers as he watches her sign the release of 100 men to travel with the Knights of the Roundtable, to rescue Prince Gregory. He wasn't going to say anything, hoping that Morgana would figure out on her own that a hundred men are mere insects compared to the power of Morgause, but apparently, she truly believes that a hundred men and 12 Knights would be enough. Sighing heavily, the Prince rolls his eyes and plops down in the seat across from his sister.

"Morgana, do you realize who we're up against?"

Morgana raises her head and blinks at her brother. "Of course I do."

Arthur blinks back at her. "Then you realize that a hundred men isn't enough?"

"What do you mean?" Morgana asks, though she knows that there is absolutely no way that a hundred men could be enough to rescue Prince Gregory. But at this point, she has no choice. Her army is small, her people are terrified, and she really has no idea how she's going to be able to defeat Morgause and rescue back Prince Gregory.

Arthur shakes his head and scrubs a hand down the side of his face. "I hate to say this, but… if he is who he says he is, then we need his help."

At this, Morgana is actually confused. "Whose help?"

The Prince gives his sister a look as if to ask if she's serious. "Merlin."

Morgana immediately drops the pen in her hand and shakes her head furiously at her brother. "Absolutely not. That is out of the question, Arthur."

"We have no choice!"

"Yes, we do! And I've made the choice already. One-hundred men and twelve Knights will go on this journey, retrieve Prince Gregory, and—,"

"One-hundred men and twelve Knights, including your only brother, will surely die out there if we do not have a sorcerer on our side!"

Morgana continues to shake her head. "No! He is exactly the kind of person that father warned us of trusting!"

Arthur groans, "Father is dead!" he snaps. "You, are the Queen now, Morgana. And as Queen, you have to learn how to put your pride and personal issues aside for the greater good of Camelot." he pauses only to lean forward and take his sisters hand in his. He gives her a soft and caring look. "I know that you loathe him. I do too… but right now, that man is the only chance we have at saving your idiotic future husband."

She knows for a fact that her brother is right (about the needing Merlin's help part). She needs someone who is more powerful than Morgause, and the only person who possesses that kind of power, is currently locked up in her dungeon with his pet dragon. She sighs heavily and looks at her brother with an understanding look. She nods slowly before muttering, "We'll speak with him."

…

She nearly backs out of speaking with the man in the cell, the moment she enters it.

In the corner, she finds him sitting there with his feet crossed at the ankles, and his upper body void of a shirt. She furrows her eyebrows at him as Arthur steps in beside her.

The man on the floor looks up at her and smirks. "So you believe now that I am _the_ Merlin Emrys?"

Morgana ignores his cocky tone. "Get up." she commands.

The man quirks an eyebrow at her. "I thought we've already established that you are not my Queen." he grins and nods towards the crown on her head. "Congratulations, by the way."

Morgana grits her teeth and gives her brother a warning look when he moves his hand to the sword at his hip. "That may be so," she begins, "but I'm not the one who is locked up in a cell."

The man actually laughs at her, shaking his head as he sits up and grabs his shirt from beside him. He doesn't put it on, instead draping it over his shoulder. "And I'm not the one who needs help defeating Molgiath's witch." he smirks.

Arthur cuts in then, demanding "How do you know of that?"

The man shrugs, "I'm the Great Emrys. I know everything." he chuckles and points at the ceiling. "Plus, your guards can be very loud when discussing the issues going on in your Court." he shrugs and looks at his fingernails. "It wasn't very difficult to put two and two together."

Morgana's hands curl into fists as she glares at the man. "You will help us."

"Nope." the man replies with a roll of his eyes. "I'm merely a prisoner here. I will help no one, and do no such thing as battling a High Priestess."

"High Priestess?" Arthur asks curiously.

The man nods and folds his arms across his chest. "She possesses a power that I do not have. Granted to her by the Triple Goddess herself."

Morgana glares towards her brother. "I told you we wouldn't need him."

"Oh, you need me." The man on the floor laughs. "I said that Morgause has a power I do not have… it doesn't mean that she has the powers that _I_ do."

"And how do we know that's true?" Morgana asks skeptically.

The man stares at her. "You don't… but you also have no choice but to take me along on your pathetic journey to retrieve your pathetic husband-to-be."

Arthur and Morgana exchange looks at that. They hadn't told anyone about Morgana's decision to marry the Prince of the Southern Isles. "How did you—," Morgana begins and is cut off by the man again.

"How I know of your desperate decision to marry a man you'd barely met, is not important. What's important, is that you need my help, and I'm not agreeing to it until you meet my conditions."

The Queen inhales deeply, closing her eyes as she runs her tongue over her front teeth. She knows that he is in no position to be making bargains, but so are they. She needs him if she is ever to retrieve her future King. Pushing her pride and stubbornness aside, she opens her eyes and looks expectantly at him. "What conditions?"

The man grins widely as he finally gets up off the ground and dusts off his pants. "First thing is first. I require food that is actually edible. That stale piece of bread they gave me earlier can hardly pass as food for a rodent. I also wouldn't mind a goblet or two of some good wine. I hear the vineyards here are quite delightful. And if it's not too much to ask, I'd like a bath. Preferably a hot one." he rubs his hands together and smiles widely. "Finally, you will release my Dragon, after which, we'll finally discuss how we're going to save your… beau."

Morgana scoffs at the man. "Food, wine, and a bath is all I'm willing to give you. Your dragon stays here until we've completed the mission."

The man rolls his eyes and folds his arms across his chest. "I do not travel on land, nor on water. So if you're expecting me to ride one of your little horses, then you're deluding yourself."

"You're the one deluding yourself if you think I'm releasing your dragon." Morgana hisses. "Your dragon stays here to ensure that you won't take off with it the moment I release you both. And for as long as I have your dragon, you'll do as I say."

"Fine." the man says through gritted teeth. "But one more thing."

Morgana rolls her eyes at him. "What?"

"Merlin."

"What?" she asks confusedly.

"My name is Merlin. Use it."

Morgana says nothing to that, instead turning towards her brother and nodding to him. "Fetch him what he wants and keep a close eye on him." with that, she turns to the cell door and walks away.

The man chuckles softly to himself as he watches the Queen go. He has to admit, she is quite intriguing. Turning to her brother, he grins. "You heard the Queen. Fetch me what I want."

Arthur glares. "Don't push it. You may be a powerful warlock, but in this cell," he rests his hands on the hilt of his sword. "You're just a man."

Merlin chuckles softly. "Yes. A man who requires some good food and wine soon if you want my help."

The Prince rolls his eyes as he leaves the cell and locks it securely.

…

Queen Morgana waits impatiently for her guards to escort her recently fed prisoner-turned-help to the Great Hall. To her right, is her brother, and to her left, is her most trusted friend and advisor, Guinevere.

The doors finally open, and twelve of her guards enter in a full circle, surrounding one man. Morgana nods to the guards, who all disperse to stand behind the man in one row.

Merlin looks around before looking directly at the Queen and quirking an eyebrow at her. "Paranoid much?"

Morgana quells her initial annoyance and forces a grin onto her face. "Can never be too careful." she finally gets a really good look at his face in the light of day, and she's annoyingly surprised to find that he is, despite his thinness and brazenness, quite attractive. Suddenly, all of the stories she had heard of him were starting to make sense.

Merlin nods and looks around at all the Knights and guards in the room. "So… what services do you require?" he asks the Queen.

Morgana rolls her eyes at the man. "We need your help. I will be dispatching a hundred men, and twelve of the best Knights in all the Five kingdoms, to assist you on your journey to rescue Prince Gregory from Molgiath." the final word was barely out of her mouth before the dark haired warlock is already shaking his head.

"No."

"No?" Arthur hisses.

Merlin shrugs. "No."

"What do you mean, no?" Morgana asks incredulously.

Merlin turns and looks at all the men behind him before turning back to the Queen. "If you want to rescue Prince Gregory from the Sorceress Morgause, you'll have to do it my way." Before Morgana could even think about disagreeing, the Warlock continues confidently. "The maximum number of people who will be joining me on this journey, is three. Anymore than that, and they will only get in the way."

Morgana, Arthur, Gwen, and the whole lot in the Great Hall all stare at the Warlock as if he'd just suggested they all get naked and have a sun bathing party.

"Three?" Sir Leon asks incredulously.

Merlin turns and regards the Knight with a curious look. "Are you good with a sword?" he asks.

Sir Leon nods immediately. "Of course."

"And can you read a map?"

Sir Leon yet again nods. "As well as I can read a book."

Merlin grins and nods to him. "Great! You'll be staying here with the rest of the Knights, and the entire army of Camelot, to keep the Kingdom safe." he points to the man. "You're in charge." he then looks over at the Queen and her brother, ignoring the dumbstruck look on their faces. "The only people who will be traveling with me, is Prince Muscles over here," he gestures to Arthur, "the lovely Queen herself," he winks at the green eyed royal, then looks at the woman standing beside the Queen. "… and you." he points. "what's your name?"

Gwen looks firstly at Morgana and Arthur before looking back at the warlock. "Gwen."

"Gwen." Merlin smiles. "Right. You will be joining us on this—"

"Who do you think you are?!" Morgana bellows angrily. "I am the one making the decisions here!"

"Yes," Merlin nods. "but obviously, _I'm_ the one who's going to help save the Prince of the Southern Isles. And to do that, we need the element of surprise." he pauses and gestures around the room. "Morgause will not be surprised if she sees a hundred men, marching into her lands and into her Kingdom, from a bloody mile away. So to answer your question, your Majesty," he bows lowly and smiles at her. "I am Merlin Emrys, the greatest sorcerer to ever walk the face of this earth, and if you want my help," his face suddenly turns serious as he stares at her. "then you must trust me on this."

She really can't believe that she's actually considering trusting him. She pushes the thought aside almost immediately and glares at the warlock. "Fine."

"What? No!" Arthur shouts. He turns to his sister and gives her a pointed look. "He's saying that you will go. You're the Queen! You have to stay here."

"No." Merlin cuts in with a shake of his head. "Morgause didn't take Prince Gregory because she wants him in particular. She took Prince Gregory for a very specific reason, and that is why the Queen Morgana has to personally be on this journey."

"Why?" Gwen asks confusedly.

Merlin shrugs, "Morgause wants Camelot. And to do that, she'll have to take it forcefully. To do _that_ , she'll have to get rid of the current Queen." He gestures to Morgana. "So like I said, the element of surprise is our only advantage." He clasps his hands behind him and begins to pace as he continues. "If I know Morgause," he pauses to look at the royals, "and I do, then she expects you to send your army, and all your best Knights, leaving Camelot itself, and it's Queen, absolutely vulnerable... lucky for you," he grins. "you've got _me_ on your side."

Morgana shakes her head. "Even if she were able to take Camelot by force, the people would never stand for her."

Merlin scoffs. "Morgause doesn't give two pieces of dust about the people. She wants Camelot because she's planning on taking over all of the Kingdoms. She's starting with Camelot because right now, it is the most vulnerable."

"How do you know all of this?" Arthur asks suspiciously.

Merlin shrugs, "I told you. I'm the Great Emrys."

Morgana stares at the warlock. Despite not wanting to see it, she quickly realizes that the man actually knows what he's talking about. She sighs heavily and looks at all the men in the Great Hall. Leaning over to her brother, she asks him. "Do you think he's right?"

Arthur bites his lip as he looks at the warlock again. He takes a few moments before finally replying with, "I think he knows what he's doing."

Morgana nods, then turns to Gwen and smiles. Her friend smiles back assuringly before the Queen turns her attention back to the warlock. "Fine… I will go, and so will my brother." she glances at Gwen and says, "but Gwen is not going."

Merlin chuckles and shakes his head. "Nope. She's going."

"Why?" Morgana and Arthur ask simultaneously.

The warlock smiles. "Because you," he gestures to the Queen, "need her as an advisor and supporter." he then points to Arthur, "and you, won't stop looking at her every 2 minutes. I reckon you could do with a bit of motivation on this journey." Merlin grins at the reactions on Gwen and Arthur's faces. He winks at them. "Thank me later. In the meantime, you should all get your things together. We travel light, so I expect nothing more than the basic supplies and a few changes of clothes and such." He then turns to Sir Leon and the other Knights. "I trust Camelot is in good hands with you all?"

Sir Leon first seeks the approval of the Queen, which Morgana gives, albeit hesitantly, before the Knight nods to the warlock. "I will protect it and it's people with my life, as I trust my brothers in arms will do as well."

"Perfect!" Merlin grins and then turns back to the Queen. He bows again and smiles at her. "My work here is done for now. We leave first thing in the morning." With that, he turns to the guards and shrugs at them. "I'll let you all escort me back to my cell then."

Morgana stares after the warlock until he's completely gone, not really knowing what had just happened. Her eyes narrow dangerously as she wonders if he'd put a spell on everyone so they'd have no choice but to listen to and obey him... but, she knows that's not the case. There was just something about him that captured everyone's attention. There was something about the way he spoke that ensured that everyone would sway right into his demands. There was a power and confidence in him that gave everyone (including herself) a sense of security and assurance that he knows exactly what to do. And for those things alone, she decides that Merlin Emrys, is maybe, kinda, sorta, not that bad.

...

A/N: Kinda rushed this chapter out, but I hope you guys like it! I'll be updating as soon as possible! Thank you and leave your thoughts on this chapter!

-McDiggin'It


	3. Chapter 3

Title: The Art of Falling

Chapter Three:

...

Morgana's deal with Merlin was set. In exchange for his help, she would let him and his dragon go when they get back from saving Prince Gregory. But any misdemeanors or felonies committed by the warlock in Camelot again, would give her the right to seek justice.

She was up before the sun was even up. The four of them who would be traveling have already established that with the distance between Camelot and Molgiath, it would take at least 7 days for them to reach their destination. And Morgana was not going to waste a minute of it. She was surprised to find Merlin already awake in his cell, sitting cross-legged on the floor in the same corner where he'd sat when she had asked, or rather, demanded his help. He didn't show much emotion, but she could tell that he longed to see his dragon before they left. She ended up granting him a few minutes with it, for which he had nodded and smiled at her for.

Their journey will be far and long, and she has no doubt in her mind that there will be a few major bumps in the road before they even reach Molgiath. But one thing is for certain, she feels a lot safer with Merlin around than she ever felt with five hundred of her soldiers in Camelot. She's not blind to the fact that Merlin is an intelligent and powerful man. He could very well murder them all with a wave of his hand. But that's why she had pulled him aside before they left Camelot, and told him that she'd left orders to Leon on how to deal with the dragon should Merlin try anything risky while they're away.

The man merely blinked at her and then grinned before nodding. "I know." He'd said. "But I give you my word, I will not harm a hair on your head, nor will I ever harm your brother or your friend. I just want to get this over with so you can give me back my dragon, and we can all go our separate ways." He then looked her up and down, probably checking out her attire for the journey. She chose to dress light in dark slacks, a grey shirt, a fairly light chainmail armor, and the only pair of boots she owns. Merlin looked impressed.

Morgana cleared her throat loudly to convey her discomfort at being scrutinized by him, and the warlock simply grinned.

"I could say you don't look quite as appealing in slacks than you do in a dress, but that would be a lie."

Morgana blinked rapidly at the man, not sure if he was complimenting her or teasing her. Could be both. She raised her chin and quirked an eyebrow at him. "I could say the same about you, but I haven't seen you in a dress yet." she smirked and he laughed.

"Ah," Merlin raised his arms. "Well I've seen myself in a potato sack before, and I remember I looked quite ravishing in it." he winked at her then and took a step back when she glared half seriously at him. "I'd imagine a dress would make me even more irresistible, Princess Morgana."

"I doubt that," Morgana deadpanned. "And it's _Queen_ Morgana to you, Merlin."

Their conversation had ended there when Arthur arrived and they finally rode out of Camelot and into the forest.

Morgana leans forward on her horse and digs the heels of her boots into its sides to get it to trot forward next to Gwen's. In front of Gwen, is Merlin and his horse, and in front of him, is Arthur, leading the way.

Gwen turns her head and smiles at her friend. "You look more at ease out here than you ever did in the castle." The maid-turned-advisor points out quietly.

Morgana smiles, "I suppose I've always loved the outdoors." She looks around at the forest trees and sighs. "The smell of the wild flowers, the trees, and the earth, the feel of the breeze on my skin, the warm rays of the sun in my hair, and just..." she trails off, remembering a time when she was younger. Her mother used to take her outside into the meadows and just sit with her for hours, enjoying the view and the feel of nature around them. "everything." She concludes. She turns her eyes back to the road ahead of them, and almost automatically, her eyes are drawn to the man she had long since considered her enemy.

She still hates him for all the things he means and stands for. She hates him for his magic, she hates him for his cockiness, and she especially hates him for the way he makes her feel small and inferior. She's the Queen, and yet she doesn't feel like one when he's around. She just feels... ordinary. Shaking her head, she forces her eyes ahead towards the road. This was going to be a _really_ long journey.

...

Before nightfall, they stop to make camp in a secluded area after Merlin shows off his magic by clearing the small area with a flick of his wrist.

Arthur and Gwen stare at the man in amazement while Morgana rolls her eyes at him and dismounts her horse. "Gwen," she calls to her friend. "Help me find some firewood, will you?"

Gwen nods as she too dismounts her horse and ties its reigns to a nearby tree.

Arthur and Merlin both dismount as well, the Prince calling over that they will set up the tents.

The girls walk quietly, gathering dry branches and twigs for their fire. Gwen glances over at her friend several times before saying what she's been thinking the whole way there. "You dislike him... Merlin."

Morgana grunts as she stoops down to pick up another dried, broken branch to join the small heap in her free arm. "Dislike is too subtle a word for what I feel for that man."

Gwen nods and picks up another branch. "Why?"

The Queen shrugs, "I could name at least a dozen reasons off the top of my head... his magic, his delusions that he's above everyone else, his dragon, his stupid smirks and his stupid face, and his stupid hair, and his stupid eyes, and his-"

"His stupid everything?" Gwen chuckles and shakes her head.

Morgana stops and looks at her friend. The only time Gwen uses _that_ particular chuckle, is when she has a specific opinion on something. And her opinion is gold to Morgana. "What is it?" Morgana asks curiously.

Gwen looks at her and shakes her head. "I'm afraid you won't like what I have to say."

This peaks Morgana's interest, and now she _really_ wants to know what Gwen is thinking. "Tell me." She pushes softly.

The olive skinned girl sighs heavily and turns fully to face her friend. "Fine." She mumbles. "I think you're intimidated by him, mostly because he's not at all what you expected him to be. He's not.. for lack of a better word, as charming towards you as you thought he'd be."

Morgana stares. This would be the first time she has ever not liked what Gwen has to say. "That's ridiculous, Gwen." She waves a hand in her friends face and laughs before walking quickly away.

Gwen follows instantly. "You know I'm right, Morgana."

"No you're not." The Queen stops and faces her friend again. "You don't know what my expectations of him were-"

"I know that you were secretly a fan of his work, stealing from the rich and giving to the poor. He saved damsels in distress, he slay'd monsters, he even saved a whole village from going up in flames!" Gwen says exasperatedly. "You admired him for what he did, and that's why you loathe him so much. Because when he showed up when your father was on his deathbed, he didn't save him like you wished he would. He didn't help you the way he helped all those other people, and you never forgave him for that." Gwen gives her a soft, comforting look. "But you can't hold him accountable for what he cannot control, Morgana."

Morgana's jaw clenches, and her fingers forms fists. Tears well up in her eyes, and anger bubbles up in her heart because she knows deep down inside that her best friend is right. She shakes her head and pushes her emotions aside as she begins back towards their camp area without a word.

Gwen follows silently.

Arthur offers to take the first watch while the others sleep. Merlin curled up by a tree and almost instantly stopped moving. Morgana and Gwen crawled into their tent and made themselves comfortable before shutting their eyes and trying to get some sleep.

Morgana lays awake, staring up at the top of the tent. She had always had trouble sleeping when she was younger after her mother died. But as time went by and she grew older, her sleeping issues went away. Tonight however, it seems that her sleeping issues have come back in full force.

She tries not to move too much, not wanting to wake up Gwen, but sleep continues to evade her the more she tries to get comfortable.

Finally, after two hours of tossing and turning, she decides to make use of the time she's awake and take the watch from Arthur so he could get some sleep.

Crawling out of the tent, Morgana gets to her feet, about to tell Arthur to get some rest, but she finds him sitting side by side with Merlin, talking quietly. She stops abruptly and blinks at the two. She had known they were both out there, but she'd thought that Merlin would be asleep. They both stare at her as she continues towards them.

"What's wrong?" Arthur asks curiously.

Morgana shrugs at her brother, "Couldn't sleep."

The Prince nods, knowing that she sometimes has trouble sleeping. Merlin just stares at her blankly.

Morgana looks around the forest before turning to the two and saying, "I can take the next watch if you two want some sleep."

Arthur and Merlin exchange looks before the Prince shrugs. "I'm exhausted."

Merlin sighs, "I am too, but I can't sleep."

Arthur looks at his sister and wonders if he should leave her to take watch with Merlin, who is still practically a stranger to them.

Morgana cuts through his thoughts however, by plopping down by the slowly dying fire. "Get some rest, Arthur."

The Prince nods and moves to the opposite side of the fire, near the tent. "I'll be right here when you need me." He tells her while slanting a narrowed look towards the warlock by the tree.

Merlin rolls his eyes at the siblings before crossing his arms over his chest and leaning back against the tree trunk. "And I'll be right here when you wake up." He says cheekily.

The Prince rolls his eyes as he lays down and turns his back to the two before almost instantly falling asleep.

Morgana could see Merlin from her peripherals, but she refuses to turn her head and look directly at him. She picks up a twig laying beside her and throws it into the small fire in front of her, watching it burn and wither slowly away into ashes. She hears him before she sees him move from her peripherals. She turns her head then, glaring daggers at him when he gets up and walks over to her. He then plops down right beside her and folds his legs in front of him. Morgana continues to glare at him, silently asking him what the hell he's doing.

Merlin finally turns his head and looks at her. He chuckles softly and shakes his head at her. "Don't look at me like I had just kidnapped your boyfriend." he jokes, then gives her a half serious sheepish look. "Too soon?"

Morgana glares even more at him. "Why are you sitting next to me?"

The young warlock looks around her, then looks down at her front. "Would you rather I sit in your lap?"

The Queen rolls her eyes and gestures around them, "There are literally hundreds of places for you to sit, and yet you're sitting beside me. Why?"

Sighing heavily, Merlin rolls his eyes and scoots several inches away from her. "Better?"

"No!"

Merlin laughs at that. "You act as if I'm about to strap you down and have my way with you." shaking his head, he raises his hands in surrender at Morgana's wide-eyed look. "I want to sit by the fire because it's warm. I don't want to sit on that other end, because your brother is there. I don't want to sit on this end," he points in front of him, "because the wind is blowing that way and I don't feel like getting a face full of ashes, and I don't want to sit on the opposite end of that, because the wind is blowing from that direction, and my back is wet because I think I may have leaned against the exact same tree where your brother had taken a piss." with that, the man turns and stares at the fire again without another word.

"Oh." Morgana mutters softly. "I— okay then."

Merlin scoffs, "This forest doesn't belong to you, you know?"

"What?" Morgana asks incredulously. "What does that even mean?"

"It means that even if I didn't have a reason to sit beside you, I can still sit wherever I wish to sit, and you can't wave your title as Queen in my face out here."

Morgana wanted to strangle the man. "You are such an ass! You couldn't just be a gentleman and leave it at your first explanation?!" her voice was rising slightly now.

"I shouldn't even have to explain myself in the first place!" Merlin says loudly.

Before Morgana could shout back at him, Arthur suddenly sits up and yells at the both of them. "Would you both shut up?!" he glares at the Queen and the warlock. "We've barely covered any ground towards Molgiath and you two are already fighting and bickering like an old married couple!"

Merlin and Morgana both blink quietly at the Prince.

Arthur sighs heavily and scoots farther away from the two before turning to glare warningly at the both of them. "I'm going back to sleep now, and I would really appreciate some peace and quiet."

Morgana turns her head and glares at Merlin. Merlin winks at her and scoots farther away before she could hit him.

"I hate you." she tells him angrily.

Merlin rolls his eyes at her. "Figured that out already."

Morgana doesn't know why, but an odd sort of sadness fills her chest at those words.

…

On their second night of traveling, Arthur and Gwen took watch while Merlin and Morgana tried to catch up on some sleep.

On the third night, they alternated. Morgana and Merlin had been rather hesitant to speak to each other again, as they've established a sort of boundary the night prior to the last.

They spend most of the night in silence, staring up at the skies and occasionally stealing glances at each other. By the time dawn approached, Morgana's eyelids were growing heavy, and try as she might, she couldn't keep them open any longer.

Merlin smiles softly to himself when he glances over to see the Queen of Camelot, slumped against the sack of supplies they'd brought with them from Camelot. He moves silently, pulling a blanket from inside the sack and draping it carefully over her body before moving back to his spot a few feet away from her.

She's not sure when or how she fell asleep, but when she opens her eyes, the sun was just barely beginning to filter through the trees. Glancing over to her right, she sees Merlin still sitting cross legged, but leaning back on his hands and staring up at the tree branches and leaves. She sits up, groaning lightly from the pain in her back. Being a royal afforded her better sleeping options than the floor back in Camelot. Now she's hundreds of miles away from her home, sleeping on forest floors, and using small hand towels to keep herself clean.

"How long have I been asleep?" She asks, trying to remember how exactly that happened, and how she came to be covered in a blanket. She suspects the latter had something to do with Merlin.

Merlin looks over at her and smiles. "About three hours."

She nods and stares at him. She looks over to where Arthur is still sleeping and then back at Merlin. "You haven't slept all night."

The warlock shrugs, "Its fine. Couldn't sleep anyway if I tried."

Morgana cocks her head to the side. "Why?" She asks softly.

The warlock hesitates for a moment before looking at her and replying. "When you're the most powerful warlock alive, you tend to get paranoid because so many people have tried to use you."

The Queen looks down in shame, for she's one of the people who are trying to use him for their own purposes. She nods and changes the subject, asking him, "You said that you knew Morgause." She waits for him to nod before continuing. "How?"

Merlin sighs and begins picking at random twigs and leaves in front of him. "We grew up together."

This came as a total surprise to Morgana, who thought he would say that Morgause was his mortal enemy. "You were friends?"

He shrugs, "Something like that... she was a few years older than me, and quite the competitor." He sighs and runs a hand through his hair. "She was the first person I'd told about my magic, aside from my mother."

Morgana's eyebrows furrow at that. Knowing how taboo magic is in these lands, telling someone that you have magic must've taken an awful lot of trust. Her stomach churns at the thought of Merlin trusting Morgause with such a thing. She must've meant a lot to him at one point. Without meaning to, she asks out loud, "She was more than a friend to you, wasn't she?"

Merlin stares at her for a long moment, nearly confirming her suspicion until he suddenly laughs. "If you're asking if I was in love with Morgause, then no." He shakes his head at her as if she'd just said the most absurd thing in the world. "But," he continues softly, "I did care about her... and perhaps I could've fallen in love with her, but she changed before that could happen."

Morgana wonders aloud, "Why did she change?"

Merlin shrugs at her, "Power. Having too much of it can destroy the very essence of who you are if you do not control it."

The Queen nods silently as she stares at Merlin. He has so much power, and yet he is so completely down to earth. He does not flaunt his magic around, nor does he use it the way Morgause does to torment and strike fear in the hearts of everyone she comes across. Deciding to shift the subject to a lighter topic, she asks the warlock, "How old are you?"

Merlin chuckles and pulls his knees up in front of him. "How old do you _think_ I am?" He turns his eyes towards her.

Morgana shrugs, "When I first saw you, you were an old man. I thought you were a thousand years old."

At that, the warlock laughs heartily. "I suppose the disguise wasn't meant to attract the ladies." He grins, then turns serious. "I'm 22 years old." He smiles at her. "And I know you are too."

Morgana quirks an eyebrow at him. "How do you know that?"

Merlin returns the look, "You have a birthday party every year."

"Had." Morgana corrects. "I don't celebrate my birthday anymore."

The warlock nods and looks down at his feet. "When I first saw you, we were both 7 years old." He smiles genuinely at the memory.

This was news to the Queen as she slants a curious look at him. "Where?"

The warlock looked miles away as he recalls the moment he first laid eyes on Morgana. It was her birthday that day. He knew it because the whole of Camelot was abuzz with preparations for the Princess's special day. It was the mark of her being a year closer to being Queen. He and his mother were in Camelot that day, buying supplies for the approaching winter. He remembers seeing four armed guards, following a beautiful blonde woman, and a mesmerizing little girl with dark hair and green eyes. They made eye contact for all of three minutes before his mother dragged him away from the royals. His mother knew that King Uther would not be so kind to those with magic, and knowing Merlin, his control over his power could slip at any moment.

He never saw her again after that, but every year on her birthday, he would drag his mother to Camelot for one reason or another, just so he could feel closer to the little Princess he saw in the market.

Years later, when he had learned to control and improve his magic, he began to use it to save people, and he quickly became known around all and every kingdom. When the bounties were set for him, he began using a disguise.

"Merlin?"

The warlock is pulled back from his thoughts to see Morgana still staring curiously at him. He looks sheepishly at her and grins, "I'm going to get started on breakfast. None of us have eaten anything since lunch yesterday." He gets up, dusts off his hands, and waves a hand over the black and grey heap of ashes in front of them.

Morgana watches in awe as the ashes disperse immediately, weaving its way into the ground and becoming one with the earth again. She looks up at the warlock, about to ask him how he was going to make breakfast, but he was already walking away and towards a group of trees just outside their small campsite. She sighs softly as she gets up off the ground and heads for the tent to wake up Gwen.

...

They manage to cover a large distance before they stop at a nearby town for lunch. Merlin almost immediately went into disguise, muttering something about being known around that town in his real appearance.

Morgana couldn't shake the oddness of seeing him morph into the elderly man she had thought he really was.

The people of the town all stare at them when they walk into a local tavern. Merlin strikes up a conversation with the tavern wench, charming her into getting them all a bowl of their best soup. How he did that while looking like a dying old man, is beyond any of the other threes imaginations.

They quickly scarf down their soups as soon as they are set in front of them. It was muddy water compared to what Morgana, Arthur, and Gwen are used to back in Camelot, but after three days of eating stale pieces of bread and slabs of slightly overcooked mystery meat, they were willing to eat just about anything.

They decide to browse the local market for any food they could take with them before getting back onto their horses and continuing their journey towards Molgiath. Merlin looks over towards the women and laughs quietly to himself.

Gwen was busy talking to Arthur, so she hadn't even heard the warlock's teasing snicker. Morgana however, heard him quite clearly. "What?" She asks curiously.

Merlin shakes his head, "Nothing."

Morgana slants a disbelieving look at him. "You're laughing for no reason?"

Merlin shrugs and looks at her. "You want the truth?"

"Doesn't everyone?"

Merlin chuckles, "Fair enough." He points towards the outskirts of the town they'd just left. "There's a waterfall just beyond those trees."

Morgana stares confusedly at him. "What does that have to do with anything?"

Merlin grins, "Your brother doesn't look too bad, but that's probably because he's a man and I'm used to seeing men look about as clean as a pig sty."

Morgana wrinkles her nose. "Pig sties aren't clean." She points out.

"Exactly." The warlock gives her a pointed look. "Women however, especially Queen's are usually clean."

Morgana looks down at her attire and notices the unusual amount of dirt smeared in random places on her shirt. She looks back up at Merlin and glares. "Are you saying I require a bath?"

The warlock rolls his eyes and huffs, "If you'd rather stay in dirty clothes, then be my guest. I'd have thought a Queen would appreciate a nice dip in-"

"We're not here on vacation, Merlin." She says his name with malice.

The warlock huffs again. "You don't think I know that?"

"Well then why are you trying to waste time on a bath?!" Morgana shrieks at him, drawing her best friend and brother's attentions.

Merlin glares at her, "Oh sweet merciful gods, I was trying to be nice!"

"Nice?! This is your definition of being nice?!"

Merlin could not see what the hell has gotten her so angry. "You know what?" He raises his hands in surrender. "Fine. I'll be an ass since you don't want me to be nice."

Arthur cuts in before Morgana could say anything else. "When your lovers quarrel is over, can we please find somewhere to bathe?"

Merlin looks smugly at Morgana as she glares at her brother. "We don't have time." She snaps.

"I think we do." Arthur argues. "Besides, the reason you're probably both so cranky is because it's hotter than bloody hell. We all just need to cool down a bit."

Morgana grits her teeth and glares further at her brother.

"Morgana," Gwen says softly. "Maybe Arthur's right."

The Queen rolls her eyes. "Fine. One hour and then we're getting right back on track." without another word, she rides ahead of their group towards the trees where Merlin was pointing earlier.

Merlin shakes his head and looks at the other two. "Look what you've both done? You've made her mad!" He snaps, and then rides off, following Morgana towards the waterfall.

"What?!" Arthur bellows in disbelief, but Merlin was already out of earshot. Arthur and Gwen are left sputtering angrily after the warlock. It will indeed be a very long journey.

...

A/N: Hope you guys liked this chapter! Next up, Mergana and Arwen at a waterfall, and a bandits attack! Please let me know what you thought of this chapter.

-McDiggin'It


	4. Chapter 4

Title: The Art of Falling

A/N: WARNING! This chapter turns a bit dark, but only for this one. Characters are extremely OOC as well, so bear with me. That's it, thank you! Reviews are love!

-McDiggin'It

…

Chapter Four:

…

Morgana realizes quite quickly, that she had never seen anything quite as beautiful as a waterfall. The water was so clear, she immediately began prickling with the need to feel it on her skin. She momentarily wonders why she had been so opposed to Merlin's suggestion, but she quickly puts that down to Merlin himself. She absolutely cannot figure out how one person could get under her skin by just uttering a few words. No one has ever been quite as baffling as him, and it frustrates her.

Over the past three days, she has exchanged a few words with him, and it has occurred to her that he has never asked her a personal question… not that she wants him to. She doesn't. But still, any other typical man would've jumped at the chance to know a Queen. But then again, Merlin was no typical man. He has a way with words, she'll give him that. But underneath his confidence and his cheeky remarks, she knows he's hiding something. Sometimes she'll catch him staring at nothing, and there's this look in his eyes that makes her heart ache for some reason. It was the look of someone who is carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders.

It confuses her. Sometimes he'll say things that makes him out to be some sort of untouchable god, and yet, there are times when she would catch him with that weary look on his face. She knows he has secrets. She has barely scratched the surface of who he is, and as annoying as he is, she wants to know more about him.

Pushing the thoughts of the mysterious warlock aside, Morgana quickly dismounts her horse and ties it to the closest tree. Turning to Gwen, she smiles. "It's beautiful." she says quietly. Gwen nods immediately in agreement as she too dismounts her horse and ties it off to the same tree Morgana had tied her horse to.

While Merlin and Arthur waited by the shrubs, Morgana and Gwen made their way into the water.

Morgana couldn't help the loud groan that leaves her lips when the water touches her skin. She quickly wades towards the deeper end, smiling widely to herself as she closes her eyes, holds her breath, and submerges herself into the depth of the clear pool. When she comes back up for air, she finds Gwen doing the exact same thing, a look of pure ecstasy on her face. The Queen grins at her friend and shakes her head. "Why do we not have waterfalls in Camelot?" she asks half seriously.

Gwen laughs at that. "To have waterfalls, we'd have to have mountains, or at the very least, hills from which the water can fall."

Morgana nods and sighs heavily. "Pity… I would've loved to go to a waterfall every afternoon."

"Even if we did have waterfalls, you'd never have the time to enjoy it, being the Queen and all." Gwen says truthfully.

The Queen smiles sadly, realizing that Gwen is right. She is the Queen now, and as Queen, there are certain things she shouldn't be doing. Like practicing the sword, hanging out with villagers, having a drink at the tavern, or even taking a dip in a waterfall. Being the Queen is both a blessing and a curse. On one hand, she has the chance to be the leader that her people need her to be, along with the great luxuries of a royal. And on the other hand, she can't even sneeze without the entirety of Camelot's royal council knowing and disapproving of.

Morgana and Gwen spend approximately twenty-five minutes in the water, scrubbing the dirt and grime from themselves before finally making their way out of the water. As Morgana strips out of her wet clothes, Gwen goes to the horses to fetch them both some dry ones. She glances towards the falls, admiring its beauty when she hears a yelp of surprise.

Whirling around, Morgana screams at the top of her lungs at the sight of a completely naked Merlin, standing by a tree with his hands over his privates, and his eyes shut tight.

"I'm sorry!" Merlin calls apologetically as Morgana realizes why he's apologizing. Looking down at herself, she quickly sees that she too, is as naked as the day she was born. She takes her shirt and drapes it over herself, just as Arthur and Gwen bursts through a row of bushes.

"Wha-" Arthur begins to ask, but cuts himself off quickly at the sight of Merlin's bare bottom. The Prince turns back towards Gwen and quickly places his hands over her eyes.

"What's going on?" Gwen asks incredulously.

"Nothing." Arthur replies quickly as he walks them both backwards towards the direction they came from. "Absolutely nothing." He adds.

"Merlin!" Morgana screams at the warlock. This was a mistake, for it caused Merlin to open his eyes and look at her. His eyes widen for a moment before he quickly averts his gaze to the ground.

"That shirt is not actually covering anything." He mumbles.

Morgana looks down, taking notice of the fact that in its drenched state, the light grey shirt had become almost transparent. "Look away!" She screeches at the warlock.

Merlin snickers softly, "I am. But it's doing nothing for my imagination."

Morgana glares openly at Merlin and replies, "You're sick!"

The warlock rolls his eyes and scoffs, "The fact that I have a hard time trying not to imagine you naked, should come as a compliment to you. It usually does to most women."

She knows he's just trying to get under her skin, but it doesn't make her any less frustrated and irritated. What infuriates her, is the immediate bitter feeling in her stomach at the warlocks insinuation that he has imagined other women naked before. On top of that, she couldn't help the way her eyes rake over the warlocks naked body, resting briefly on the hands covering his privates, before she quickly tears her gaze away. She mentally chastises herself for the way her traitorous body reacts to the sight of the surprisingly fit warlock. Deciding to even the odds, the Queen of Camelot drops her soaked shirt and stands completely naked. "Fine." She doesn't wait for the warlock to look as she walks past him and towards her horse, but she knows he's looking. She could almost feel his gaze on her bare back, and she smiles to herself. Thankfully, Arthur had taken Gwen farther away, so Morgana had time to change into dry clothes.

Once they've all bathed and changed into clean, dry clothes, the small group continue their journey towards Molgiath.

Morgana spends the entire time avoiding Merlin's gaze, and riding as far from him as possible. It's hard enough for her to try and understand the odd flutterings in her chest. So to avoid them, she avoids _him_.

As nightfall approaches, Arthur signals for them to stop.

Merlin shakes his head at the Prince, "This isn't a good place to make camp."

Arthur sighs and looks at the warlock. "Look, we're all running on 5 hours of sleep, while you are running on an hour. We need to get as much rest as we can before we reach Molgiath, otherwise we're pretty much useless."

Merlin shakes his head again, "That's great. But I'm saying this is not a good place to make camp because just beyond those trees, is the Valley of Boulder."

At Arthur's and the others' blank looks, Merlin rolls his eyes and sighs, "It's bandits territory, and we're way too close to it. We can't risk-".

"No." Morgana cuts in. "We'll make camp here tonight, whether they like it or not. And if they're civil, then we can all leave each other alone, right?"

Merlin stares at the Queen disbelievingly. "Are you serious right now?"

"What?" Morgana asks, not seeing the big deal.

"This is real life!" Merlin snaps at her. "This isn't your little comfortable, safe, and secure castle, Princess. Bandits are not civil, they are savages, and they don't give a bloody damn about titles and whatnots out here! _We_ are the ones in _their_ territory!"

"Says who?!" Morgana snaps back. "Last time I checked, this forest belongs to no one! And again, it's Queen. Not Princess!"

Merlin rolls his eyes and ignores that last bit, "Did you not hear a word I just said?" He looks at her as if she'd truly just said the most inane thing he has ever heard. "The bandits do not care who owns the forest, and they've claimed it as theirs! Whether anyone likes it or not, the moment they find us in their territory, they will do to us as they please!"

"Enough!" Gwen shouts for the first time since they've started the whole journey. She looks between Morgana and Merlin

And sighs tiredly. "I think we can all agree that we're exhausted. Fighting will get us nowhere and it's already dark." She looks at Arthur, who nods to her in support. He has seen the angry side of his sister, and has no desire to get too close to her when that happens. As for the warlock, the Prince has heard stories of his immense and unstoppable power, so he's definitely not going near the warlock when angered. Gwen looks at the Queen and Warlock again with pleading eyes. "Could we please just make camp here for the night?"

Morgana nods in agreement while Merlin grumbles and dismounts his horse. After tying off the animal to a tree, he looks at the Queen and glares, "When the bandits attack us, don't come crying to me." He stalks off angrily to find somewhere quiet to cool down.

Morgana glares holes into the back of the warlocks head before looking at Gwen. "The nerve of that insufferable, frustrating, disgraceful, disrespectful..." she trails off, trying to find a good enough word to end her description of Merlin, then settles for, "wanker!" She makes a loud groan of frustration and stomps her foot petulantly.

Gwen just offers a comforting smile and dismounts her horse.

...

She's having a nice dream. One where she's back home in Camelot. The halls are decorated with flowers, the floors are covered in rose petals, and just beyond the double doors, Morgana finds herself staring down an aisle, adorned with beautiful ribbons and white lilies. She takes a step forward, looking further down the end of the aisle where a man is standing. For some reason, he's blurry to her, and she can't quite make out who he is. Although, his tall frame and dark hair looks oddly familiar.

"Morgana." The man suddenly turns towards her, and despite the fact that she has no idea who he is, she can tell that it's him, calling her name.

"Morgana."

She takes a step forward, followed by another.

"Morgana."

"Yes?" She answers, not exactly sure why the man is calling her name.

"Morgana!" His voice has gotten louder. Clearer.

"Damn it, Morgana! Wake up!"

The entire scene vanishes from her sight as her eyes snap open and she finds herself staring up at none other than Merlin. "What the-"

"Bandits!" He hisses as he pulls her up into a sitting position and drags her by the hand out of her tent. Before Merlin even gets to his feet, a blunt object hits him square in the chest, causing him to double over in pain and fall forward onto the ground as a scream of fear echoes through the trees.

Morgana realizes quickly that she had been the one screaming before a hand clamps over her arm and yanks her to a standing position. The Queen's eyes dart around, counting at least 12 dirty, smelly, and scary looking men standing around in a circle, holding torches, swords, daggers, and clubs. In the middle of the circle, she sees Gwen and Arthur laying side by side with their hands bound behind their back and their mouths stuffed with some sort of fabric while they struggle.

Fear quickly envelopes Morgana as she looks down at Merlin, still laying on his side and clutching his chest in pain. She can hear him wheezing, but she can't see his face.

"This one is pretty." A man to her left suddenly speaks. For some reason, Morgana didn't think they could even speak. But clearly, they can.

"Aye." Another agrees from the other side. "A gem like that would make us rich."

Morgana's eyes widen as she turns her head to look at the man beside her. "What do you want?" She asks. "Is it money?"

"Oh, darlin'." The man growls and runs a filthy finger down the side of Morgana's face, making her blood curdle. "Whatever money you have, we'll take."

"Fine. Take it." Morgana says with as much courage as she could muster. "But leave me and my friends alone."

"Alone?" Another man asks from somewhere beside Arthur's head, causing the whole lot of them to erupt with laughter.

"Please." She's pleading now. One of them was breathing down the back of her neck and she can smell the sheer horror of however many years of neglecting proper hygiene conduction. "Take what you want from us, but leave us be." Her eyes dart between the attackers and Merlin, who was now being faced down as two of the bandits bind his hands in rope.

The man beside her suddenly wraps an arm around her waist, pulling her back against his chest. Morgana gasps out loud as fear and horror fills her lungs, veins, bones, and heart. "Where's the fun in that?" The man whispers into her ear, sending a shiver of disgust and terror up her spine. "I think, we're gonna have a bit of fun before we sell you off to the highest bidder."

Arthur and Gwen begin wiggling around, trying to scream around the fabric in their mouths. Morgana tries not to show her fear, despite the tears welling quickly up in her eyes.

"I think we can all take turns with that one before we move on to this one." Another man says before kicking Gwen's leg. The olive skinned girl whimpers as Arthur continues to thrash around, trying to get free. The man who had just spoken pulls his leg back and lands a kick in Arthur's ribs, causing the Prince to groan in pain.

"Stop!" Morgana screams.

"I think we should make her watch while we beat her friends to a bloody pulp, before we all have some fun with her." The man standing over Merlin quips. He then leans down and flips Merlin over onto his back before placing his boot directly in the middle of Merlin's chest. "Question is, how much can her friends take?" With that, he picks up his boot and shoves it harshly against Merlin's chest.

Merlin grits his teeth as he looks up at the men standing above him. Shaking his hair out of his eyes, he looks at Morgana. He quickly notices the fear in her eyes, as the hands of the man standing behind her begin to wander up her sides. "Five seconds." Merlin says hoarsely, causing all the men to look at him.

Morgana looks confusedly at the warlock.

"What?" The man who had kicked Arthur asks.

"Five seconds." Merlin repeats. "I will give you all," he pauses to take a shaky breath in. "five seconds, to let us go."

Silence fills the forest for a few moments before the bandits all erupt into another round of laughter. The man above Merlin removes his foot and aims a kick at Merlin's ribs, causing the thin man to grunt in pain.

"Stop it!" Morgana screams, "please stop!" but then the man behind her throws her to the ground.

"We've had enough from you lot. I think I'll have my fun now." He grins toothily and looks directly at Merlin. "While they watch." With that, he turns Morgana onto her back and straddles her legs before beginning to unbutton his trousers.

The Queen screams in a mixture of anger, panic, and fear as she aims punches and scratches at the man's face, but her strength is no match for the man as he slaps her hard across the face. The skin of her lip breaks and she tastes blood, but she does not stop fighting and thrashing while he holds her arms down above her head and leans in to kiss her.

Morgana's entire life flashes before her eyes as the world moves slowly around her.

 _This is it?! Am I going to be raped and dehumanized by these ugly, smelly, horrifying bandits and then sold off into slavery or something? This can't be it! This cannot be happening!_

Merlin's voice breaks through Morgana's thoughts, and his voice somehow sounds different. Louder. Bolder. Harsher. And full of power. "If you touch her, I swear to the triple goddess herself, I will rip you apart, and your men will bathe in your blood!"

The man above Morgana pauses briefly, turning his head to laugh at Merlin before turning back towards Morgana and tearing the front of her shirt open with his bare hands. Morgana screams again, but before she could try and thrash again, something in the air shifts, and the atmosphere suddenly grows immensely cold as a draft blows in from seemingly everywhere. When she turns her head, she sees Merlin staring directly at her, but instead of his usual blue eyes, she finds a bright gold glow in them.

Lightning and thunder booms from the skies as the man above Morgana is suddenly pulled up off of her by an invisible force, and raised up into midair.

The bandits all cower in fear as they watch their supposed leader try to fight whatever it is that's holding him.

Morgana looks at Merlin as the ropes around his wrists come undone and he slowly gets to his feet. "I gave you all a chance to leave us alone!" His voice echoes through the forest. "But you refused to listen."

"What is this?!" The man suspended in midair screams.

Merlin's pupils pulsate with hues of yellow and gold. "This," Merlin tilts his head and the man is suddenly flipped upside down. "... is where you die." Without another word, Merlin raises his hand and closes it into a fist. The man in midair suddenly starts gagging and clutching his neck as if he was being choked by an invisible hand. Merlin waves a hand at Morgana and she finds herself being pulled away to lay beside Arthur and Gwen. The warlock opens his hand again, and with a snap of his fingers, a horrible, body numbing sound of cracking bones and tearing flesh resonates around the forest as blood is sprayed everywhere, bathing the rest of the bandits in red. Arthur, Gwen, and Morgana are untouched, staring in awe and horror at the empty space where the leader of the bandits had just been dangling from.

The bandits scream in fear as they make a run for the trees, but with a wave of Merlin's hand, a single sound of multiple cracks echo through the forest, followed by the sound of pained screams and thuds of bodies hitting the forest floor. Merlin turns, walking up to the one who had kicked him in the chest and ribs. Merlin raises an arm, watching as the man is suspended in front of him. The warlock closes his fingers slowly, nearly forming a fist, but then another voice stops him.

"Merlin, no!" The warlock pauses and looks over his shoulder to the Queen, whose shirt is torn nearly to shreds, bleeding from the lip, and shaking in shock. Her eyes are wide and pleading as she gets to her feet and walks towards him. "This isn't who you are."

Merlin blinks. "You don't know who I am, Morgana."

"Yes, I do." She replies stubbornly. "I know that the stories I heard of you, hold more truth than this." She gestures around.

Merlin stares at her for a moment and shakes his head. A weary look crosses over his face for a brief moment, before it's replaced with a look of worry. "They were going to rape you. And then rape Gwen." He says through gritted teeth.

Morgana nods as she continues to approach the warlock slowly. "I know. I know they were, but they didn't. Because you saved us, and we're safe now." She gestures behind her at Arthur and Gwen. "We're all safe now because of you." She finally reaches him, and she raises her hand to close around the hand of his raised arm. Slowly, she pulls it down between them, and the dangling bandit hits the ground hard. "But this isn't who you are. You're better than that. Better than _them_." She whispers softly.

Merlin blinks rapidly as the gold in his pupils peel away to reveal the natural blue of his eyes He blinks several times and looks around the forest before looking back at Morgana. "If I don't stop them, they will only do the same thing they tried to do with you to other people."

Morgana shakes her head. "Not if we put them somewhere where they can't do anything but stare at four walls for the rest of their lives."

Merlin sighs softly and nods, "Okay."

The Queen smiles softly at him and nods back. "Okay."

They leave the bandits tied to the trees before making their way into the next town, where Merlin finds someone to send a message to Camelot, informing them of the bandits who had tried to attack their Queen, and how the Queen herself wants them dealt with.

For the remainder of the day, they all decide as a group that they need a little more rest, and agree to spend the night at an inn rather than in the forest.

Morgana and Gwen share a room while Arthur and Merlin share another. By nightfall, Morgana finds herself alone after Gwen had gone out into the market to fetch them all something for dinner.

After nearly 15 minutes, the Queen grows tired and decides to go and see what the boys are doing. As she knocks on the door, she quickly smooths down her hair, right before the door swings open to reveal a pale skinned warlock. "Oh, errrr... hi." Morgana says awkwardly.

Merlin blinks at her before taking a step back. "Hi. Come in." He invites her.

Morgana smiles her thanks to him and steps inside the room, taking note of its similarity to her and Gwen's room. "Arthur?"

Merlin shakes his head. "Gwen stopped by about 15 minutes ago and asked if we wanted anything from the market." The warlock shrugs, "Arthur just wants to be with her, so he accompanied her to the market."

Morgana nods as she looks around, trying to avoid Merlin's eyes.

"Your lip." Merlin says softly.

Morgana looks at him then. "What?"

Merlin turns and walks towards his bag in the corner of the room, digging through it for a few moments and then pulling out a bottle of some sort of pinkish liquid and a few gauzes. Wordlessly, he takes her by the wrist and pulls her towards the window where a few candles are lit. "Sit." He orders quietly, pointing to the chair by the window.

Normally, she would've told him off for ordering her around, but after all that has happened, she decides it's okay. She sits down, looking up at the warlock as he unstops the bottle in his hand and pours a few drops of it onto a piece of gauze. Morgana bites her tongue when the warlock kneels down in front of her and scoots in, looking up at her with warm eyes.

"I'm going to..." he trails off and rests a hand on her knee. "I have to get a little closer." He says softly.

Morgana's breath catches in her throat as she nods to him. She widens her legs a bit, leaving enough space for Merlin to scoot in closer.

Merlin leans up, taking her chin in his large, warm hand and pulling her face closer to his.

Morgana tries not to show any emotion that his close proximity emits by looking down at the hand he still has on her knee.

"It's going to sting a bit." Merlin whispers softly, waiting for her to nod in acknowledgement before taking the gauze and gently dabbing at the cut.

Morgana winces, hissing softly.

Merlin quickly pulls the gauze away and gives her an apologetic look. "I'm sorry."

Morgana shakes her head and smiles lightly. "What is that stuff?" She asks, nodding at the bottle of pink liquid.

Merlin grins and shakes his head, "No idea." At Morgana's alarmed look, the warlock chuckles. "My mother makes it from honey and a dozen other natural antibacterial plants. It's not magical by any means, but it does serve its purpose of keeping wounds and cuts from getting infected."

The Queen nods as Merlin continues to gently dab at her lip. When he's done, he puts the gauze away and turns back to inspect the cut.

Morgana finds her breath becoming labored as the warlocks face is suddenly so close, she could feel his breath against her skin.

"Can I try something?" Merlin suddenly asks, half startling her.

Morgana nods wordlessly and watches as he places a thumb over her lip and resting on her cut. He closes in his eyes, and whispers, "Purhhaele dolgbenn." When he opens his eyes, they're glowing gold for a mere second before they return to their natural blue color.

Morgana's eyebrows furrow as she raises her hand and touches her lip, finding it completely healed. She gasps as she looks up at Merlin. "You healed it."

Merlin smiles and runs a finger gently over her lips as his eyes roam over the entirety of her face, until finally, they come to a stop on her bright green eyes. "When I was five years old, I witnessed magic being used for evil for the first time." He shakes his head and his fingers still on Morgana's bottom lip. "So I promised myself that I would never use my magic to harm anyone, whether they're good or bad."

Morgana's heart thuds in her chest as she stares at the warlock. "I understand if you don't want to continue this journey with us... but-"

"No." Merlin shakes his head. "Please let me finish."

Morgana nods, "Okay."

"Last night, when those bastards were talking about-" he cuts himself off, not wanting to finish the rest of his sentence, but his eyes convey the rest. "When that monster tried to touch you, something inside me snapped." His eyes begin to water as he looks at the Queen before him. "For the first time in my life, I felt true fear, true anger, true power... and despite my promise to myself, my most natural instinct was to save you and kills every single one of them." He laughs humorlessly and blinks away his tears as he uses his free hand to lay a hand over his heart. "Because for whatever reason, despite the fact that you unnerve me and annoy me to the ends of the earth, I would not... _could_ not let him do anything to you." He looks away and whispers ever so softly, "I couldn't bear the mere thought of it."

Morgana, in all her calm and collectiveness, feels tears well up in her eyes as she raises her hand and places it on the warlocks cheek. "You saved me... and for that, I could never ever repay you."

She turns his head so he has no choice but to look at her. "Thank you, Merlin." She feels a shift in the atmosphere, but it was nothing like the change when Merlin had used his magic in the forest to save her. The air grows thinner, and her eyelids grow heavier as Merlin's face suddenly seems so close. Her mind goes blank and she finds herself leaning in closer, and closer. Just as her lips are about to meet Merlins, the door to the room swings open, and the moment is gone.

Merlin gets up quickly off the floor, picking up the gauze and bottle of anti-bacteria before moving towards his bag.

In the doorway, Arthur and Gwen stare at the other two silently with wide, suspicious eyes.

"We could come back later." Gwen says with a hint of a smile, but Morgana was already out of her seat and walking to the door.

"It's late." She says softly. She turns back and looks at the warlock who's looking at her. "We should all get some sleep." She offers him a small smile which he returns. "Good night." She says to both Merlin and her brother.

"Good night." Arthur replies. Merlin stares at the Queen for a moment before finally saying, "Good night," adding in for the first time, "your grace."

Morgana couldn't help the smile that widens across her face as she turns to leave. Gwen's teasing grin and raised eyebrow causes her to roll her eyes at her friend and playfully nudge her as they make their way back to their room.

...

A/N: Hope you guys liked this chapter! I will update "He is Mine" next! Thanks for reading and please review!

-McDiggin'It


	5. Chapter 5

Title: The Art of Falling

...

Chapter Five:

...

The small group of Queen, Advisor, Warlock, and Prince leave the small town of Lyre early in the morning, hoping to make up for lost time. Their packs are full, their bodies are well rested, and their determinations set. The Queen rides slowly, following her brother and advisor. To her rear, is the young warlock who had saved them all the night prior to the last. Arthur and Gwen chatted quietly with each other as Morgana lightly pulls back on the reigns to her horse. She turns her head just in time to see Merlin trotting up beside her on his horse, with a small smile on his face.

She wants to say something, but what? She had already thanked him last night for saving them all. And she's not sure she wants to discuss what would've happened if Arthur and Gwen hadn't interrupted them. She's a Queen, on a journey to find her Prince and future King, with the help of a warlock who, just a few days ago, was her enemy. Now, she doesn't know what he is to her. Her friend? She doesn't think they're their just yet. She worries her bottom lip between her teeth before Merlin clears his throat softly beside her. Turning her head, she throws him a curious look.

"We should be arriving in Molgiath by nightfall tomorrow."

"Should?" Morgana questions carefully.

The warlock shrugs, "Unless you change your mind and want to turn back."

Morgana stares for a long while before asking, "Why would I want to turn back?"

The warlock looks ahead and shakes his head, "No reason."

She has no idea why, but she's... disappointed by his answer.

They decide to pick up pace, riding as fast as their horses could go before they reach the outskirts of a tiny town that none of the party from Camelot had ever been to, let alone heard of.

"Welcome to Ealdor." Merlin says to their little group. "My hometown."

Morgana blinks at him. "This is your hometown?" Her face contorts into a mixture of confusion and wonder as her eyes roam over the expanse of the small town entrance.

Merlin nods and raises an eyebrow at her. "What?"

Morgana shakes her head quickly, "Nothing."

Merlin smirks at that. "No, you have a look on your face that says _something_."

"What?" Morgana scoffs, "no I don't."

Gwen turns and looks at the Queen before chuckling softly. "Sorry, Morgana. He's right."

Arthur leans in too and squints at his sister. "Yup. That's her 'What's going on?' look." He smirks at his sister, who glares at him.

Morgana fights to keep a straight face and looks at Merlin. "Fine." She huffs, "I just- I always pictured you from a large, evil, and dark Kingdom."

Merlin stares for a moment before bursting out into laughter. "Really?"

Morgana rolls her eyes at the man. "You always came off as brutal and rude!" She says defensively. "What was I supposed to think? That you're from a charming little town with bunnies, rainbows and unicorns?"

Merlin grins at her. "If we're being honest, you weren't exactly a very welcoming Queen."

"Hey!" Morgana says defensively.

"What?" Merlin says in exasperation. "You stole Aithusa from me, and then locked me in your dungeons."

"Who's Aithusa?" Arthur asks.

"My dragon." Merlin replies.

Morgana narrows her eyes at him. "That's only because you and your dragon had done nothing but torment the citizens of Camelot. My people feared for their lives!"

Merlin's eyebrows furrow at that. "Aithusa would never hurt an innocent person. I taught her well, and she has been nothing but a giant, lovable softie."

Arthur steps in then, looking between the two. "Merlin, no one personally knew your dragon, so lovable or not, people feared it for its size and appearance. And Morgana, why does it even matter where Merlin is from?"

"It doesn't!" Morgana snaps. "He's the one who's trying to make this about himself!"

"Excuse me?" Merlin bellows back at her. "When did I insinuate that this is about me?"

"You didn't." Gwen says softly from behind Arthur.

"Gwen, don't encourage him." Morgana says sternly. "His head is already big, we mustn't inflate it even further."

Merlin rolls his eyes at the Queen. "Ah, well it must've been my big head that you pictured so many times, floating around in a- what was it? Large, evil, and dark Kingdom?" He smirks and winks at her.

"Ughhh!" Morgana glares at the warlock. "You're unbelievable!"

"So I've been told." Merlin smirks widely.

Morgana's nostrils flare as she continues to glare at the warlock. "Just when I think you might be okay, you ruin it by being an even bigger ass than I ever thought you were." The Queen turns abruptly, flipping her hair and storming off on her horse, leaving Gwen and Arthur to glare at the warlock.

"What is wrong with you?" Gwen asks the thin warlock before following the Queen into the town entrance.

Merlin stares after the two, then notices the look on Arthur's face. "What?"

The Prince rolls his eyes at the warlock. "Just one hour, Merlin. One hour! You can't go that long without picking a fight with her?"

The warlock looks offended. "She started it! And why are you on _her_ side? Men should stick together!" He exclaims exasperatedly.

Arthur scoffs, "She's my sister, and the Queen of Camelot. Show some bloody respect."

Merlin could sense the seriousness in the Prince's tone, and narrows his eyes. "It's a two-way street. If she wants my respect, then she should earn it."

Arthur sighs heavily and shakes his head at Merlin. "You really don't get it, do you?"

At this, Merlin blinks confusedly. "Get what?"

Arthur looks towards the town entrance, making sure that Morgana or Gwen had come back, before turning to fully face the warlock. "Our fathers death... she blames you for it."

Merlin's eyebrows furrow. "What?!"

The Prince sighs and nods at the warlock.

"What do you mean she blames me for your fathers death?! I didn't do anything to him!"

"I know!" Arthur hisses. "She hates you for showing up at his burial and not bringing him back from the dead."

"Wha- I-".

"I know it's absurd, but that's why she resents you so much. She thinks that if you had tried to save our father, he would still be alive... We've heard the stories of how you saved countless lives, came to the aid and rescue of several towns and villages, and even brought a little girl back from the dead."

Merlin goes absolutely silent, his mind working a mile per minute. After several moments of silence, he finally looks at the Prince in understanding. "Your father hated everyone with magic. If I'd tried and succeeded in saving his life, he probably would've had me executed on the spot... but I didn't try to save your father because-." He stops abruptly and looks down at his fingers, wrapped around the reigns of the horse. "I didn't try because it was his time."

Arthur blinks, "What does that even mean?"

Merlin sighs and rolls his eyes, "It had been written, a thousand years ago. A prophecy, told to me by a Great Dragon."

"Aithusa?" Arthur asks curiously.

"No... Kilgharrah belongs to no one. He is much bigger than Aithusa, and much wiser than anyone or anything alive on this earth." He looks at Arthur and sighs. "What happened to your father was horrible... But I didn't try to save him because it wasn't meant to be, not because I held some sort of resentment towards him for killing off nearly all of my kind."

Arthur sighs and looks down at his horse. He had known that it would be a blow to the gut to hear this, but it still hurts. "He wasn't always a horrible man, you know?" He smiles a little. "Believe it or not, he was a wonderful father to my sister and I."

Merlin nods. "I know." He shrugs when Arthur quirks a disbelieving eyebrow at him. "He raised you both, didn't he?"

As Arthur and Merlin make their way into the small town of Ealdor, Merlin contemplates how he'll apologize to the Queen Morgana for his behavior, and how he'll explain to her why he did not try to save her father.

...

He finds her sitting alone by the fire, just outside his old home. His mother passed away when he was 14, and since then, he had been on his own, doing his best to keep the home they owned, clean and void of dust... but it's been years since he has been back here, so it took him several minutes to clean the entire place with his magic.

He stands silently a short distance behind her, watching as she stabs at the fire with a long, but thin tree branch. "Try a little harder and it just might die." Merlin says jokingly.

Morgana jumps, whirling around to face him.

Merlin quickly takes a small step back and raises his hands in mock surrender. "I come in peace." He tries for an apologetic smile, and only gets an eye roll in return.

"What do you want, Merlin?" She asks harshly.

Merlin slips his hands into his pockets and rocks back on the balls of his feet before slowly making his way over beside the Queen. He gestures to the empty spot beside her. "May I sit?"

Morgana shrugs, "I'm not your Queen." She replies coldly.

Merlin sighs heavily as he sits down beside her and watches the fire dancing over the firewood. There's a long silence between them before he runs his hand through his hair and looks directly at the Queen. She ignores him, still poking at the fire with the branch in her hand. "Morgana, I- I'm sorry."

Morgana continues to ignore him, still staring into the fire, but her lips turn into a deep frown.

Merlin goes back to watching the fire as he thinks back to something he had been told when he was only 15. It was several weeks after his mother passed away, and he'd met Kilgharrah for the first time. Closing his eyes, the warlock begins to recite, word for word, what the Great Dragon had prophesied. " _The feared King will fall, not by friend or foe. But by a plague unseen and quick, for a new ruler must take the throne. A Queen will journey far, in search of love and day, a Prince will help, an advisor will follow, and a Warlock will lead the way."_

Morgana is finally looking at the warlock, her eyes full of questions. "What is that?"

Merlin sighs, "The reason I did not save your father."

Morgana's eyes widen for a fraction of a second before she closes them. "Let me guess... my brother told you."

Merlin offers her a small smile when she opens her eyes to look at him for confirmation. "Yes... and I'm glad he told me, for now I understand why you hate me so much."

Morgana looks away and down into the fire, her face burning with shame. "I know you had no obligation to him... I know you had no reason to save him... but- it didn't stop me from hoping you would."

The warlock nods and reaches slowly over her lap to grasp her left hand in his right one. Morgana inhales sharply and looks at him with a questioning gaze.

"I would've saved him, but the prophecy did not let me... it is written by an ancient power unknown to us, that a King must fall for a Queen to rise..." he pauses and squeezes her hand gently. "That Queen is you, and I knew that I had to let what happened, happen, if the prophecy is to come true."

Morgana looks down at their touching hands and asks, "What is this prophecy? It sounds... incomplete."

Merlin shrugs, "I- I never heard the rest of it."

Morgana stares skeptically at him, but doesn't push him further. "So, you're saying that I was destined to take my fathers place for something?"

Merlin nods and looks into her eyes. "You're destined for great things, Queen Morgana... far greater than any King or Queen, past, present, or future."

Morgana's eyes glaze over as she stares at the warlock beside her. In all her years as the most beautiful woman in Camelot and arguably all the five Kingdoms, she had never felt as beautiful as she does in that moment. Merlin's gaze is so intense, so sincere, so bold, so inviting, and so... so... breathtaking. Before she could even think or stop herself, the Queen leans forward swiftly, and with the grace of one who had never felt such burning desire for another, her lips meet roughly with that of the man before her.

He kisses her back almost immediately, raising his free hand and resting it behind her head as their lips stay pressed together for a short while. After several moments of air deprivation and a subtle tilt of their heads, Merlin suddenly pulls away so quickly, Morgana nearly falls into him. She pulls away just as quickly if not more so after that, and stares at the warlock with wide eyes.

"Morgana, I-"

"I have to go- errr, I promised Gwen I- wouldn't stay out in the cold too long." Without another word, the Queen practically shoots out of her place on the ground and disappears into the small house.

Merlin sighs and licks his lips as he glances at the fire. The lingering taste of the Queen makes his chest ache and his senses tingle with the want, the need, the craving, to feel her lips again. Running his hands through his hair, the warlock decides that a walk through town should be a good distraction. Besides, it's been years since he last walked the streets of the very place where he'd learned that he had magic.

...

Gwen is searching through her pack for a fresh change of clothes when Morgana bursts into the room, panting heavily.

Gwen initially looks around with wide eyes, her heart hammering as she looks back at Morgana and inspects her for injuries. "What happened? Is everything okay?"

Morgana sits down on the rickety old bed in the corner and drops her head into her hands. She groans loudly.

Gwen sits beside her friend, laying a hand on her shoulder and looking worriedly at her. "Morgana, what's wrong?"

When the Queen drops her hands away from her face, her cheeks are stained with tears, and her bottom lip is quivering. "I- I kissed him, Gwen."

The Queen's advisor's eyebrows furrow for a second. "What? Kissed who- ohhh." She realizes quickly who the Queen was referring to, and offers a concerned look. "And... you didn't want to?" She asks, not exactly sure of what the issue is.

Morgana shakes her head. "No... I mean yes. No... I- I don't know!" She drops her head back into her hands again, but Gwen quickly pulls them away.

"Morgana, it's okay." She says softly. "If you didn't want to kiss him, then this doesn't have to be-"

"That's just it!" Morgana exclaims suddenly. "I wanted to kiss him and I did!"

"Wait..." Gwen pulls away a little and narrows her eyes. " _He_ didn't want to kiss you? Is that why you're upset?"

Morgana stares at her friend for a moment before replying. "No, he kissed me back, but-" she sighs heavily and groans again. "That's not the issue, Gwen. The issue, is that I- I think I'm-" she cuts herself off, not knowing how to finish her sentence. "This whole journey is to save Prince Gregory, who by the way, is kind of secretly my fiancé!"

Gwen pauses before widening her eyes. "Wait, what? How- what- why am I just now finding out about this?" She pauses and looks confusedly at Morgana again. "Wait... when did you secretly get engaged to Prince Gregory?"

Morgana looks down at her lap. "I- coronation night." She winces and looks sheepishly at her friend.

Gwen's eyebrows furrow even further before she quickly gasps and stares at Morgana in disbelief. "You mean to tell me that you got engaged to a man you'd just met that same night?"

Morgana huffs, "Yes, I know it's irrational and stupid, and I'm really starting to regret it now, but that's not the point! I should be focusing on finding Prince Gregory and what will happen once we reach Molgiath, but instead, I can't take my mind off of Merlin!" The Queen cries sorrowfully.

Gwen sighs and offers her friend a small, sympathetic smile. "It's okay, Morgana. This... whatever it is that you feel for Merlin, is normal. Even for a Queen who is secretly engaged to a Prince who is being held hostage by a psychotic, evil witch." She tries to joke.

Morgana lets out a long breath and shakes her head. "It's just... I'm supposed to hate him, Gwen!"

"Says who?" Gwen replies confusedly. "Last time I checked, _you're_ the Queen of Camelot, and you can do anything you want..." she trails off and thinks about her words for a second before adding, "well, not _anything_ , but pretty darn close to anything."

Morgana worries her lip between her teeth as she stares at her friend. "But what about Prince Gregory?"

Gwen shrugs, "Do you love him?"

Morgana sighs and looks down at her hands. "Before this whole journey began, I would've said that it would be easy to fall in love with him."

"And now?"

The Queen shakes her head and closes her eyes briefly before replying. "Now, I feel like I'm being pulled in two different directions." She sighs heavily and looks at her friend. "Prince Gregory made my stomach flutter... but with Merlin, there's- he makes me both hot and cold, he frustrates, annoys, and angers me, but... the feelings that I have inside for him feel like an inferno, threatening to explode at any second."

Gwen smiles satisfactorily. "You're afraid of what that means?"

Morgana nods. "He's unpredictable and dangerous."

"And Prince Gregory is... safe?" Gwen questions.

Morgana nods again. "Yes."

"Then choose Prince Gregory." Gwen says with a secretive smile.

Morgana's eyes narrow at her friend. "What?"

Gwen shrugs, "I mean if you want to be safe and marry him because he makes your stomach flutter, then do it."

"But?" Morgana asks knowingly.

The Queen's advisors sighs and smiles at her friend. "But if what you feel for Merlin is real and, as you put it, an inferno, then I would say that he's the one you _really_ want."

"But... he's a warlock." Morgana says worriedly.

Gwen shrugs, "So?"

"So he stands for everything my father stood against." The Queen points out.

Gwen shakes her head and smiles at the Queen of Camelot. "Your father was a great king... but you're the one who's Queen now. That means you have to start making your own decisions. One that isn't influenced by other people, but by what your heart tells you is right." Gwen gets up and hugs her friend before leaving to check on Arthur.

Morgana sighs, closing her eyes and wondering if she'd just gotten even more confused after her conversation with Gwen.

...

A/N: Please let me know what you all think of this chapter! It's short, but I'll update soon. Next up, a little more in-depth convo between Merlin and Morgana about their separate lives. Thank you for reading!

-McDiggin'It


	6. Chapter 6

Title The Art of Falling

Chapter Six:

...

They leave Ealdor before the sun is even up, which Merlin suggested was essential if they want to get to Molgiath before the dawn of the next day. By midday, they could actually see it from their resting spot at the edge of the forest they'd been traveling through for the past couple of days.

After lunch, which consisted of several pieces of bread and cheese, the small group gather around in a small circle to discuss their strategies and plans to get Prince Gregory out of Morgause's castle and to safety.

Merlin pulls out a small map from his pack and lays it on the ground in front of the group. "I took the liberty of drawing out what I know of Molgiath and Morgause's castle while you were all asleep over the past few days." He explains, then begins explaining what is on the map. He points to the drawing of the front gate of Morgause's castle and looks around at the group. "We all know that when sneaking into an unknown territory, you should never take the front door." The others all nod in agreement, before Merlin shakes his head at them. "Not in this case. For us to get into Morgause's castle, we _have_ to go through the front gate."

The others all blink at the warlock in confusion. Arthur is the first to ask, "What about the element of surprise?"

Merlin blinks at the Prince. "Morgause is evil. Not stupid. She knows we're coming, she knows how long it would take to get from Camelot to her on ground, she probably knows exactly what time we'll be arriving... for that, she'll be on high alert. More likely than not, she has Prince Gregory tied up in her main hall, and heavily guarded." He then points to three different X's on the map. These are the only ways to get in and out of Molgiath. He points to the X on the South wall. "This passageway has been sealed for a couple of years, so there's no way we'll get past it." He points to the X on the East wall and continues. "This passage is guarded by a blind dragon... I could persuade it to let us through, but that's exactly why we're not taking that route. Morgause will more than likely have set a death trap for us around that particular passage." He then points to the final X on the North wall. "This exit is directly facing the doors to the castle, so there's no way we'll get past there without getting an arrow to the face."

Gwen frowns further in confusion. "So you want us to walk right through the main gate?"

Merlin smiles at her and shakes his head, "Not quite." A mischievous grin widens across his face, causing the others to exchange worries looks.

"How exactly do you suppose we get past the main gate without being seen?"

Merlin smirks, "Disguises, of course."

"Disguises?" Arthur asks incredulously. "What kind of disguises?"

Merlin grabs a hand full of dirt from the ground and holds it up in front of Arthur's face. "How do you feel about being a criminal for one night?"

...

As they draw closer and closer to Molgiath, Morgana finds herself feeling nauseous. She had never done anything like this before. She'd been on hunting trips, sword practicing, and archery lessons, but this was a whole different tournament. She had never worn a disguise before, and sure as hell had never tried to impersonate a man before.

"This is ridiculous." Arthur mutters from behind the Queen. Morgana turns her head and looks at her brother again. If the situation weren't so serious, she would've started laughing at how utterly different he looked in Merlin's clothing, and slathered in mud.

Merlin smirks at the Prince and shushes him. "We're just 2 miles out. Morgause sends scouts out here sometimes, just for the hell of it."

Morgana stares at the warlock for a few moments before saying, "You know an awful lot about Morgause's castle, Kingdom, and daily activities." She narrows her eyes accusingly at him.

The warlock rolls his eyes to himself. "I know a lot of things that I don't even care about." He scoffs at the insinuation. "If I wanted to hurt any of you, I'd have blasted you all into oblivion on the first day. But I'm doing this because I want my dragon back safely once this mission is over."

Morgana still looks suspiciously at him. "I'm just saying... what else about Morgause do you know?" Her voice is bitter, and it must've been quite obvious, for Merlin starts smirking at her.

"Jealous that I have an extensive knowledge on other women?" He chuckles.

Morgana glares at him and scoffs, "Don't flatter yourself. I'm just wondering how much of a stalker you are for knowing so much about Morgause."

Merlin is silent for moment and raises his hand. "We should leave the horses here."

"But how will we get back?" Gwen asks curiously.

Merlin waves a hand in the air. "I'm sure I can figure out a way." He replies as he dismounts his horse. "We must journey on foot for the rest of the way."

The rest of the group do as they're told, although Morgana is reluctant to part ways with her horse. On top of that, she's been getting extremely suspicious of Merlin and his extensive knowledge on everything-Morgause. Gwen leads the way with Arthur at her side, talking quietly between themselves as Merlin and Morgana bring up the rear. After several minutes of walking, Merlin looks over at the Queen and sighs.

"I know you have your doubts about me, and that's understandable... but I promise you on my mothers grave, I know what I'm doing, and for as long as I have a breath in my body, I will not let any harm come to you, Gwen, or Arthur."

Morgana looks at him and sighs softly, "I know... you've already proven yourself when you saved us from those bandits." She shakes her head and looks ahead as she continues. "I guess I'm just wondering how you know so much about Morgause's castle... it's like you've been there before."

Merlin is quiet for a long moment before he replies. "That's because I have." He says quietly.

Morgana looks questioningly at him.

"I told you before that I was once friends with Morgause." He waits for Morgana to nod before continuing. "That stopped the day she murdered my mother."

Morgana gasps loudly, drawing Arthur and Gwen's attentions. Merlin waves them off with a smile, waiting for them to continue on before turning to look at Morgana with sad eyes.

"I- I had no idea." Morgana says apologetically. "I'm so sorry." She looks down at her feet before her face contorts into anger. "How could she do that? You were her friend!" She whispers in exasperation.

Merlin shrugs, "She didn't mean to kill my mother."

"How could you say that?" Morgana asks exasperatedly. "How could you defend her after what she'd done to you-"

"I'm not." Merlin cuts her off. "She didn't mean to kill my mother because the person she was really trying to kill, was me." Merlin sighs, "My mother got in the way, and... saved me." His eyes begin to water and he takes a deep, shaky breath. "Since then, I've been studying Morgause's castle in secret. It's why I used the old man disguise in the first place." He explains.

Morgana's heart is heavy for the man beside her. He had lost so much to someone who had once meant a lot to him. Someone who was a friend to him. She shakes her head confusedly. "How could anyone do that? How could she try and murder her own friend?"

Merlin shrugs, "Power. She wanted to be the best, and she knew that I was the only person she could never beat."

Morgana scoffs, "A normal human being would get jealous and stop hanging out with you. That crazy bitch tried to kill you!"

Merlin chuckles softly at her angry outburst. "Yeah, well she's not the only one."

Morgana stops abruptly in her steps and looks at Merlin. "You mean me."

Merlin sighs and turns to her. "No... you never tried to kill me." He looks apologetically at her. "I was talking about your father."

Morgana nods slowly, "I suppose he was never the most understanding when it came to magic."

The warlock nods. "I know... but _you_ are. You're smart, powerful, strong, and reasonable. All those things will make you a great Queen... but your compassion and love for your people, as well as for the ones with magic, will make you a far greater ruler than anyone else in all the Kingdoms."

Morgana stares at her feet as they continue towards Molgiath.

Merlin digs his hands into his pockets and clears his throat. "I've never spent this much time with people." He admits softly.

Morgana looks at him then and frowns. "What do you mean?"

Merlin shrugs his shoulders. "Since my mother died, it's just been me... then I hatched Aithusa a couple of years ago, and it's just been me and her."

"What do you mean you hatched Aithusa?" Morgana asks curiously.

Merlin purses his lips as he tries to think of good way to explain to the Queen that he has a special connection to Dragons. He decides quickly that the plain truth would suffice. "My father was a Dragonlord."

Morgana's eyes widen at that and she gives Merlin an exasperated look. "He can control dragons?"

The warlock wrinkles his nose. "Control is a strong word... I like to think of it as a special connection. Although, if I tell a dragon to do something, it cannot refuse me."

"You're a dragonlord too?!" Morgana asks exasperatedly.

Merlin chuckles and nods to her. "When my father passed away, his powers automatically passed on to me. And since I do not have children, I'm the last surviving dragonlord in the world."

Morgana huffs, shaking her head at the warlock. "Next thing I know, you're going to tell me you're also secretly a Prince."

Merlin laughs, "No... I'm pretty sure I've always been a peasant boy with a little bit of magic."

She doesn't mean to, but she asks, "Do you think it will be okay?" She pauses, biting her lip before adding, "Tonight... I mean we're more than likely going to face Morgause's entire army, and they'll all probably have magic, or some form of it."

Merlin smiles softly at her and replies, "The world has a funny way of working, and often times, you'll find that throughout history, numbers and size have never mattered." He shrugs at her, "For instance, your father, who did not possess magic, managed to purge nearly all of the seven kingdoms of magic, and killed off nearly all the dragons as well... so if you're worried about Morgause's army, just remember that you're the daughter of the one man who was able to destroy most of the magic in this world."

Morgana stares at Merlin for a short moment before shaking her head and laughing quietly. "I don't know how the hell you just did that, but you made me feel both relieved and horrified about our odds."

Merlin chuckles at that and winks at her. "Apparently, I'm surprisingly good at that."

They walk in a companionable silence until they reach the grasslands just outside of Molgiath's gates.

Merlin calls a halt, signaling for the other two to hunker down and rest for a bit. "It's still a bit too bright out, so we'll wait until it's dark to make our move."

Gwen and Arthur both nod as they set their packs down.

Their wait is not long before the skies begin to darken and stars begin to twinkle in the night sky.

Morgana bites her lip as she stares up at the sky, wondering how everything will go tonight. She's scared, but she's determined. They came to save Prince Gregory, and that is what they'll do, or die trying.

"A wise man once said, that you can only become a star when you've proven yourself capable of shining brighter than the rest."

Morgana blinks, turning her head to look curiously at the warlock. "And are you a star?"

Merlin chuckles and shakes his head. "What I am is not important... but you," he smiles softly at her. "You're definitely a star."

"And what is it that Stars do?" The Queen questions carefully.

Merlin points to the sky and looks at her. "They shine."

She's not sure she really knows what he's trying to say, but she thinks she'll figure that out later when everything is over.

They continue back on the path, following Arthur and Gwen. They're about a half a mile away when Merlin calls softly to Gwen and Arthur to stop.

"We should get into our disguises." Merlin says quietly and holds up a rope in front of Arthur's face. "Shall we?"

Arthur sighs and puts his wrists together in front of him before raising them up in front of Merlin. "Have at it."

Merlin immediately begins tying up Arthur's hands, making sure to use a slip knot before placing the end of the rope in Arthur's palm. Once they've all gotten their story down and got into places, Merlin looks one more time at Morgana and nods at her with a smile. Taking a deep breath, he quickly morphs into his disguise as an old man. "Now." He says with a toothy grin. "Let's get this party started, shall we?" With that, he takes Arthur by the elbow and pulls him towards the front gates of Molgiath, with Morgana and Gwen in tow.

...

Two guards are posted just outside the gates when they arrive at the entrance. "Halt!" One of them calls. "Who goes there?"

Merlin steps forward, not looking as weak as the old man he portrays to be, and glares at them. "You insolent fools!" He shouts, taking the guards by surprise. Morgana and Gwen exchange worried looks. "Do you not recognize the High Queens most trusted advisor?!"

The guards look between each other in confusion. "Errrr- we apologize, Sir. The Queen-"

"Sir?!" Merlin shouts at them and approaches them quickly. He points at his own face and says menacingly, "take a good look at my face! Do I look like a 'Sir' to you? Am I wearing an armor and holding a lance in my hand?" He does a weird, off-handed imitation of a Knight riding a horse and holding a lance.

The guards actually look afraid as they both shake their heads. "No. You- well, we don't- we didn't know."

"That's because you're unimportant people!" Merlin snaps at them and actually smacks one of the guards in the process. "Anyway," The disguised warlock turns and points towards Arthur. "I've found the idiot who stole the High Queen's Gilden Staff."

The guards look even more confused. "The what?"

"What?!" Merlin puts on an outraged expression. "You mean to tell me that you have no idea that the High Queen's Gilden Staff has been stolen?!"

"We- we're just guards!" The shorter guard cries. "We don't hear much of what happens in the High Queen's castle."

Merlin huffs and pinches the bridge of his nose. "You stupid idiots." He shakes his head, his silver hair flailing behind him. "I'll just have to take him to the Queen myself." Merlin waves to Morgana and Gwen, who both take one of Arthur's arms and begins pulling him towards the entrance.

The guards step in front of them and exchange fearful looks. "We were given orders not to let anyone in, Dra-"

"You fools!" Merlin glares, his nose scrunching up and his teeth grinding. "You dare to block my way? You dare question my authority and power?!" He grabs one of the guards and yanks him close to his face. "I am the Queen's most trusted advisor, and you will let us through! Otherwise, one word from me, and the High Queen will have you both beheaded before you can even say goodbye to your families!" He screeches, then let's go of the guard, who falls onto the ground before scrambling to his feet. Both of them are shaking, eyes fearful and wide.

"We're sorry! We-"

"Just step aside before I kill you myself!" Merlin snaps at them. The guards immediately scramble out of the way, letting them pass.

Merlin walks right ahead, followed closely by the other three. Once out of earshot, Arthur leans forward and whispers, "What the bloody hell was that?"

Merlin turns and smirks at them. "Pretty good, huh?"

The other three snicker softly as they all nod in agreement. Morgana shakes her head as she grins at the warlock before asking, "What's a Gilden staff?" She wonders. It sounds like something that could possibly bring all the great Kingdoms to their knees.

Merlin shrugs, "No idea. I made the whole thing up."

As they continue on through the market and closer to the castle, Merlin gestures down a dark alleyway before leading them through it. He unties Arthur's hands before pointing up at the castle wall towards the North tower. "That's where Morgause's dungeons will be located. Once you're inside, find Prince Gregory and get out of there as fast as you can, and then meet up back here."

"Wait a minute." Morgana says with narrowed eyes. "Where will you be going?"

Merlin looks at her and offers a small smile. "I'll be distracting Morgause."

"Merlin, you can't." Gwen chimes in. "I know you're all powerful, but... this is Morgause's castle. Her home. She probably has death traps everywhere!"

Merlin smiles at the girl. "I know... but we don't have much of a choice here, do we?"

Arthur shakes his head. "I'll come with you."

"No." Merlin shakes his head. "You have a Queen and a future wife to protect."

Arthur and Gwen sputter as they stare at Merlin with wide eyes.

Merlin chuckles, "You can thank me later... for now, we have a mission to complete."

Morgana is quiet as Arthur and Gwen nod in agreement with the Warlock. As the Prince and Queen's advisor begin towards the castle, Merlin looks at the Queen and smiles.

Morgana waits with bated breath for him to say something, but he doesn't. Instead, he walks right off in the other direction. She swallows her disappointment as she turns to join her brother and friend, but the warlocks familiar voice suddenly stops her.

"Morgana."

She stops abruptly and turns quickly to face him with a hopeful look. "Yes?"

Merlin stares at her for a mere moment before walking right back up to her. His gaze is intense as he takes her by the shoulders and smiles sadly at her. "Whatever happens, I want you to know that... you've earned my respect." For the first time since they met, the Warlock takes a step back and bows to her. "And remember, your life is more important than any of ours. You're a star, destined for greatness."

Morgana couldn't help the huge smile on her face as tears well up in her eyes. No words have ever meant so much to her as his. "You've earned my respect as well, Merlin... and whatever happens, I want you to know that... I'm really grateful to you for helping us... and I'll let your dragon go the moment we arrive in Camelot."

Merlin grins gratefully. "Thank you... my Queen." He bows his head and smiles before turning and walking away.

Morgana watches him go, her heart growing heavier and heavier for some odd reason. She only tears her eyes away once he's completely gone from view.

...

Using the directions from Merlin, Arthur leads Gwen and Morgana up a small passageway, through a gate, and into a corridor. The Prince's eyes sweep from left to right as they halt beside the entrance. To the left, is a row of torches, lining the wall. To the right, is one torch, a stairwell, and two guards, talking animatedly about wine.

The Prince signals to Morgana and Gwen to stay put as he leisurely strolls towards the guards. One of them looks up and then jumps to his feet, spear already in hand and knees bent in a defensive stance.

"Halt! Who are you?" The guard asks as the other one whirls around with his own spear.

Arthur stops and raises his arms in surrender. "I'm just-" he cuts himself off as he draws his sword and swings it in one full motion, breaking the guards spears in half. The Prince moves quickly, whirling around and aiming a kick at one's knee while he swings his sword towards the others chest. The force of his blade knocks back the other guard as he knocks the other one out with a well aimed punch to the face. As the Prince turns to deal another punch in the other guards face, Gwen suddenly tackles the guard to the ground and holds him steady as Morgana punches him in the face.

Arthur blinks at he women as they dust off their clothes and look at him expectantly.

"Shall we?" Gwen gestures towards the dark stairwell.

The Prince grins as he takes the keys from one of the unconscious guards, and then pulls a torch off the wall and holds it over the entrance. "Let's go."

Arthur nervously scratches the inside of his palm as they descend down the stairs. The place is unknown territory, and definitely not a friendly one. There's no telling what could be awaiting them at the bottom of the stairs. He stops, raising his free arm so the women behind him could see. He turns his head and whispers, "Be alert. We don't know what's down there..." he shakes his head. "For all we know, Morgause's army is down there."

The Queen and her advisor both nod silently, bracing themselves for what's to come.

Arthur squints as the end of the stairwell comes into view. He slows down purposefully, in case there's a trap. As his foot finally touches the flat ground of the dungeons, he raises the torch and leans forward, trying to make sense of what he's looking at. A long sigh of relief leaves him upon only seeing a row of cells. Some are empty, some are scattered with bones of all kinds of species, and some held the fading bodies of half deranged prisoners, obviously tortured into oblivion.

As they walk past cell upon cell, the Prince looks over his shoulder towards his sister. "Ready to get your future King back?"

Morgana freezes at that, her eyes widening and her heart lurching at the fact that she had completely forgotten that the whole reason they're there, is to rescue the man she had promised to marry. The man she thought she wanted to marry... now, knowing that she's so close to that man, she's not sure anymore of how she feels. Every part of her mind is with someone else, wondering if he's okay, or if he's been caught. It makes her heart pound and her throat dry with anxiety and fear.

"You okay?" Gwen asks in a barely audible whisper.

The Queen turns her head and nods towards her friend. They've walked past several cells, with part of her wishing they'd find Prince Gregory already, and the other, wishing they'd have a few more minute so she can gather her bearings. "I'm fine." She whispers to Gwen.

The olive skinned girl smiles at her and nods, but the look in her eyes told the Queen that her friend was not fooled.

"Wait." Arthur suddenly whispers after several more cells. He points towards a cell on the right. "The insignia of the Southern Isles."

Morgana looks where Arthur points, seeing a man laying on his side, curled up in the fetal position with his back to them. And like Arthur said, the insignia of the Southern Isles is sewn in gold into the black cloak laid over him. "That's him." She says.

They go to the cell, Arthur stooping down and reaching a hand in through the cell bars. He manages to reach the man's hand, and he pulls it closer to him before pressing his fore and middle finger against the inside of the man's wrist. He's quiet for a moment before he turns to the other two and nods to them. "He's alive." The Prince takes the ring of keys, choosing one at random, and then pushing it into the lock. It doesn't work, so he tries another and another until finally, after 6 keys, he finds the one that unlocks the cell door.

Together, the three of them haul up the Prince off the floor. There is no time to waste, so they don't check him for injuries. As they move towards the exit, Arthur throws the keys into one of the occupied cells. He doesn't know what those people had done to be in there, but with Morgause as their captor, they're probably innocent. As they ascend the staircases leading up to the main corridor, Arthur stops abruptly, causing both Gwen and Morgana to stop as well.

"Why have we stopped?" Gwen asks the Prince.

Arthur shakes his head and looks around. "This whole thing... Merlin said that Morgause would more than likely be expecting us."

"So?" Morgana asks incredulously. The place is creepy enough as it is.

"So this has been too bloody easy." He points out. "Only two guards were left to guard the entire dungeon!" He hisses.

Just as Morgana is about to say something, the sound of several cell doors banging open simultaneously startles them.

"Right you are, Prince Charming." A low voice echoes up into the stairwell.

The three of them turn, looking back down at the foot of the stairs, surprised to find at least 8 huge men, armed with swords, hammers, spears, and daggers, grinning maniacally up at them. How they managed to look unarmed and frail in their cells, is beyond them... probably magic.

"Go!" Arthur shouts, pushing the unconscious Prince Gregory into Morgana and Gwen's arms, and then drawing his sword and getting into a fighting stance. He backs up, sword raised and ready to slice through anyone who comes near them. He can hear Morgana and Gwen moving as quickly as they can with an unconscious and full grown man between them. He follows them, but his eyes stay planted on the men following them on the stairs. "Stay back!" He shouts, cutting through the air between them.

Just as he begins to feel the breeze on the back of his neck, Gwen and Morgana's piercing screams stops him, as his heart lurches in his chest and lodges itself into his throat. The Prince whirls around, eyes wide, just as the butt of a sword is slammed into the side of his head.

...

When Morgana comes to, her head throbs horribly as she blinks her eyes open. She realizes quickly, that not only is she laying on the hard floor, so are her brother, best friend, and the Prince of the Southern Isles. She gets her first good look at Prince Gregory, noticing the dark circles around his sunken eyes, and the unusual paleness of his skin. Arthur moves, drawing her attention to him as he groans, followed shortly by Gwen's slight moan of pain.

"Ahh. You're all awake!" A voice that sends chills up Morgana's spine, draws her attention towards the opposite side of the room.

Two hands grip her upper arms and pulls her up into a kneeling position, and then forces her head up by taking hold of her jaw and forcefully pulling it up so she has no choice but to look up at a blonde woman, wearing a terrible black gown that looked to be made from the souls of all the people she's murdered... Morgause.

"Don't touch her!" Arthur shouts at the man behind Morgana, then gets pulled up as well by another large man, and into a kneeling position like her. The same thing is then done to Gwen, leaving only the still unconscious Prince Gregory on the floor.

"Oh don't worry, Arthur..." Morgause says salaciously. "...my guard's touching your sister is the least of your worries."

Arthur glares as the guard behind him tightens his hold on the Prince's shoulder.

Gwen whimpers softly as she looks at Morgana worriedly.

Morgana, despite her fear, anger, and utter disgust, held onto the only hope they had left. Merlin. She says nothing as Morgause stops in front of her and looks her up and down.

"You've got a pretty face." The witch smirks. "Too bad it won't be that way once I rip it to shreds."

"Yeah?" Morgana asks maliciously. "How about you call off your dog, and we settle this fair and square? We'll see then whose face will be ripped to shreds."

Morgause laughs as she leans down and looks right into the Camelotian Queen's eyes. "Before I rip that sharp tongue of yours out, there's someone I'd like to introduce to you all first."

Morgana stares hard at the witch. "I have no interest in meeting anymore of your pets."

"Oh," Morgause laughs, her tone taunting. "I think you'll like this one."

Before Morgana could reply, Morgause turns and walks up to her throne. "My most trusted advisor." She turns around and sneers at the kneeling Queen. "Dragoon."

Morgana's eyebrows furrow, not recognizing the name... to the right of Morgause's throne, emerges the one man

she has been counting on. Her heart soars and her relief is borderline overwhelming, until the elderly disguised Merlin walks right up to Morgause, and stands by her side.

Morgana's heart sinks so low, she thinks her body might sink along with it...

Lies.

"No." is all Morgana is able to whisper to herself as Morgause's maniacal laughter rings throughout the throne room.

...

A/N: Crazy stuff, right? No worries, some great stuff will follow, including a bunch of reveals and such. I'll update as soon as I can! Reviews are love!

-McDiggin'It


	7. Chapter 7

Title: The Art of Falling

Chapter Seven:

...

The air is so thick, it's almost painful to breathe for the Queen of Camelot. Tears collect in her eyes as she stares at the disguised man she had come to trust and feel so much for. Her heart aches inside her chest, worse than any pain she's ever felt in her life... shamefully, worse than the pain she felt when she lost her father as well.

How did she not see this coming? All the knowledge he had on Morgause and her castle, the way the guards at the front gates of Molgiath seemed to recognize him,the fact that he insisted they travel alone without her army... all of it! She had been so blind, and naive, and stupid! Most of all, she's so absolutely confused. She does not know where the lies began, and she has no way of telling whether the looks they shared and all the things he had said about her were true or not.

Morgause laughs as she descends the stairs in front of her throne again, her eyes wide with excitement and glee. "Oh, did you honestly think that he was on your side?"

Morgana ignores the Witch, her heart pounding in her ears as she continues to stare directly at Merlin... or is it Dragoon?

"You bastard!" Arthur shouts angrily at the warlock while struggling against the guards holding him. "You lied to us!"

"How could you?!" Gwen cries.

Merlin says nothing as he continues to stare into Morgana's tear-filled eyes.

Morgause laughs as she leans down in front of Morgana and smirks. "You've got nothing to say to the one who so willingly brought you all here?" She shakes her head in mock disappointment. "How ungrateful."

Morgana turns her eyes away from Merlin to glare at the Witch, her tears streaming down her face. Through gritted teeth, she says, "Just get on with killing me... but mark my words, justice will find its way back to you."

"Kill you?" Morgause laughs and shakes her head as if she were speaking to a child. "Oh, I'm not going to make it that easy." She turns and walks towards Arthur. "No, that's much too boring." She smirks as she grabs Arthur by the jaw. She then looks at Morgana and smiles widely. "I think I'll make you watch as I skin your beloved brother alive... and then I'll move onto your little friend over there." She points at Gwen. "I want to see the look on your face as the screams of your loved ones fill the room."

Morgana makes to lunge for the witch, determined to do as much damage as she can, but the guard behind her is too strong and surprisingly fast. He yanks her back, gripping her arms tightly. "I'm the one you want, so just let them go!" She yells angrily.

Morgause laughs, "You're right... you're the one I want, but I also want your brother, your friend, and your entire Kingdom as well. I want you both to feel the pain that my kin felt when your father slaughtered them all. The pain they felt when he so ruthlessly executed them without trial, without reason, and without a second thought."

Morgana was at a loss for words. There's no way out of this, and all she can do is look up at Merlin, still standing in the same spot and staring at her. She shakes her head slowly, says nothing, but knows that her eyes convey every question, every ounce of pain and anger that she feels towards him.

"Now," Morgause begins again, "I think I've had enough of this boring conversation." She turns, pulling back her cloak and taking out a dagger from a sheath at her side. "This blade was given to me as a gift... forged in Dragon's breath, and the only blade that can kill an immortal like myself." She smiles as she admires it. "But even then, the fact that I'm a high priestess ensures that when I die of this blade, I would still be able to return. My body will die, but my spirit and my magic remains, finding a way back." She then looks down at the Queen and chuckles. "They say this burns the skin off of anyone who isn't immortal."

Morgana grits her teeth. "You will not get away with this." She didn't know what else to say.

"Oh sweetie." Morgause laughs. "I already have. Let's begin, shall we?" She grins wickedly as she admires the sharp blade in her hands. "I think I'll start with your brothers handsome little face." She says. The Prince swallows hard and closes his eyes, accepting his fate.

Gwen wails, Morgana cries out in rage, and then something else happens.

The guards behind the kneeling Queen, advisor, and Prince, are suddenly thrown like rag dolls from their places, and harshly into the wall. Not a moment later, Morgause cries out in pain as she drops the dagger in her hand and hisses as she stares down at the burnt and bleeding flesh of her palm. "What the- what is this?" She glares around the room with narrowed eyes.

Morgana and Gwen stare in confusion as Arthur huffs a sigh of relief. He'd nearly just lost his entire face!

"I think..." another voice echoes from behind the Witch. "I've heard enough from you to last a life time."

Morgause whirls around, eyes wide as she stares at her oldest and most trusted advisor. "What the bloody hell is going on?!" She snaps angrily.

The elderly man smirks as he shrugs off the cloak over his shoulders and sighs heavily with a smile. Morgana, Gwen, and Arthur all watch silently in confusion, not having a clue as to what's happening.

"I think it's time you learned the truth, Morgause."

The witch sputters, "What are you talking about?"

The warlock looks away from her and towards Morgana with a twinkle in his eye. "I've waited eight long years for this moment." Closing his eyes briefly, he smiles to himself before opening them again, a gold glow forming in his pupils as his body begins to change and morph back to his original form.

Morgause gasps, eyes widening in horror as she take several steps back. "Merlin?"

Merlin looks directly at her, his face blank and his eyes still glowing. "It's true I was your most trusted advisor..." he begins, and then his face breaks into a smile. "But the trust was on your part. And if you hadn't been so caught up in yourself, you would've noticed how my advice had always been against your horrible judgement."

Morgause's eyes are beginning to bulge as she tries to process what's happening. "Wha- you- how-"

"Use your words, Morgause... I'd love to hear how you sleep every night, knowing you'd murdered countless innocent people, including your own kin when they refused to serve you." The warlock pauses, and with a flick of his wrist, breaks the chains around Morgana, Arthur, and Gwen's wrists. He turns his attention back to Morgause, who is still staring disbelievingly at him. "We've discussed everything about war and taking over all the other Kingdoms, but never anything about the empty, black heart you don't really have." He walks slowly down the steps towards Morgause as Morgana and the others all rise to their feet and stare between the warlock and witch in confusion. Morgana quietly stoops down and picks up Morgause's discarded dagger. Luckily, the witch was too distracted and shocked with Merlin to notice her.

"I- how are you here?!" Morgause shouts angrily, her face turning bright red in rage.

Merlin raises his arms and quirks an eyebrow at the witch. "Are you blind? I've been here the whole time. Whispering in your ear, convincing you to trust me. I've been right here, hiding in plain sight since the day you thought I saved you from that Dragon... the one you thought was blind."

"What?!" Morgause glares. "It _is_ blind!"

Merlin snorts, "It's not... you just chose to believe Dragoon." He shakes his head at her and laughs. "To be honest, I'm quite surprised with how easy it was to manipulate you all these years." He smirks. "It shows just how shallow and desperate you are for power. For recognition. For attention." The warlock frowns at her. "I pity you."

Morgause is enraged by the man's words. "How dare you! I am a High Priestess, chosen by the Triple Goddess herself!"

Merlin rolls his eyes at that. "Yes, and then you turned around and unashamedly used the gift you were given to heartlessly murder everyone who didn't adhere to your commands... much like a child throwing a tantrum when mummy doesn't give them what they want."

Morgause's eyes glow gold as she thrusts out her hand, sending a blast of yellow blur from her fingertips towards the warlock.

Without so much as a flinch, Merlin deflects it with a wave of his hand. "Have you forgotten who I am, Morgause?" He shakes his head at her. "The boy who was once your friend? The boy whose innocent mother you murdered because you were a selfish little girl? The boy you could never beat?"

"Don't speak to me as if I am a fool!" The witch bellows.

"You _are_ a fool!" Merlin snaps.

Arthur takes Morgana and Gwen by the arms and pull them away before pulling Prince Gregory with them to a corner. It's clear that a very dangerous and deadly battle is about to ensue shortly between the warlock and the witch.

Morgana stares at Merlin, not sure of what to think of him. How did Morgause not know that he was Merlin the whole time? Had he used them all to get revenge on Morgause? But then, he didn't exactly need them... something wasn't adding up.

"You were once my best friend, Morgause." Merlin says sadly. "I used to think that we'd grow up together, learning from each other and building each other up." He narrows his eyes and shakes his head. "But that changed the moment you decided that you were better than everyone."

"If you hadn't stood in my way, we'd still be friends!" Morgause screams at the warlock. "We could've been at the top of the world together!"

"By burning and murdering people?"

"If that's what it takes!" Morgause points towards Morgana, Arthur, Gwen, and the still unconscious Prince Gregory. "But your compassion towards the likes of them made you weak! After all these years, you still choose them over our kind! We're the same, Merlin! Don't you see?"

Merlin scoffs at her and rolls his eyes. "I am _nothing_ like you, and I will _never_ be like you. I don't choose who I care about based on whether or not they have magic! That's the difference between me and you." Merlin begins walking towards her as he continues, backing her up into a wall. "You use your gift to strike fear in the hearts of people around you, murder anyone who stands in your way, and discards any form of advice that any sane person has to offer you. _That_ , is why you're alone, _that_ is why you have no one to love you, and _that_ , is why, despite all the power and magic you have, you will _never_ be happy."

Morgause's eyes are wide and glassy, her mouth agape as she stares at her former friend. "My people love me." She tries to argue.

Merlin shakes his head at her and his expression turns sad. "No they don't... the people in your Kingdom are terrified of you. In fact, they're not even your people. If given the chance, every single person in your Kingdom would leave. No one would stay, because the only reason they're here, is because they're afraid of what you'll do to them and their families. You try to act tough and merciless, but inside, you're just a scared little girl, Morgause..." Merlin finally stops in front of the witch as she presses her back against the wall behind her. "If you don't come to your senses, you will die alone." He finalizes, then turns and begins walking away.

Morgana and the others are still watching with wide eyes, having not expected to see a nearly devastated Morgause. The woman had just been laughing and threatening them a few minutes ago, and now she's leaning against a wall, shaking.

As Merlin approaches them, Morgana finds herself unable to choose whether to slap him or hug him. She finds that she won't be doing neither any time soon as a streak of red suddenly hits the warlock, sending him flying towards the corner of the hall. A cry leaves Morgana's lips as she turns her eyes towards Morgause, finding the Witch grinning as she moves towards the spot where Merlin lays still.

"Is this your plan, Merlin?" Morgause moves closer to the warlock, then gestures towards the three from Camelot. "To bring your weak, useless friends here to distract me? To try and talk sense into me?" She lets out a high-pitched laugh. "You're even more pathetic than I remembered." The witch holds out her hand and begins to speak the beginnings of a spell, but suddenly, she's being blasted back, her body flinging across the hall like a sack of potatoes.

Merlin groans as he gets up off the floor and rotates his arm back and forth. "You know, I was going to let you off easy, Morgause." He sighs and walks towards the place where the witch is getting to her feet. "I was going to just let you rot in a cell for all eternity, but now... now you've pissed me off." Without warning, the warlock throws a ball of fire from the palm of his hand towards the witch, watching as she leaps out of the way and it explodes against the wall.

The warlock backhands a spell from Morgause and fires one of his own towards her. They continue back and forth, running around the room as Morgana, Gwen, and Arthur watch on in a mixture of horror and awe.

Arthur turns his head towards Morgana and gives her a wide eyed look. "I think it's time for us to leave."

"What about Merlin?" The Queen asks uncertainly.

"He betrayed us!" The Prince hisses. "Lied to us."

Morgana looks at the warlock, watching him dive out of the way as Morgause aims another nasty red spell at him. "I don't think he did." She says, turning back to give her brother a pleading look.

Arthur sighs exasperatedly, "Even if he didn't, we're not much use here."

Gwen suddenly grips Arthur's arm and gives both siblings a panicked look.

"What is it?" Arthur asks curiously, but stops speaking as he turns his head towards the door. The sound of thunderous footsteps could be heard, moving closer and closer towards them.

"Morgause's army." Morgana concludes.

Arthur turns, looking at Merlin. "We need weapons!" He shouts across the room.

Without losing an inkling of focus, the warlock waves an arm towards them.

Arthur's eyebrows furrow for a moment before he notices several objects flying towards him. He gasps as a sword stops abruptly, inches from his face before he realizes that it's his own sword. The other two weapons are immediately equipped by the Queen and her advisor.

Just as the three turn towards the doors, a loud bang startles them, followed by the sight of the huge doors being forced open by a large, wooden battering ram.

Their eyes widen as heaps and heaps of armored men force their way through, armed with weapons of their own.

Arthur swallows hard as he looks between his sister and the love of his life. "There's no way we'll get out of this alive." He tells them.

Morgana smiles at her brother and shakes her head. "You're horrible at pep talks."

Gwen laughs as she grabs the Prince by the front of his borrowed shirt and kisses him square on the lips. When she pulls away, Morgana is already running towards the first two soldiers of Morgause's army, cutting down the first, ducking under the second one's blade, and knocking him out cold with a well aimed punch to the back of the neck.

Gwen smiles at her Prince. "I love you."

Arthur smiles widely back at the love of his life. "And I love you."

"Good." Gwen smirks, then nods towards Morgana, holding her own like a well trained Knight. "Now let's go kick some ass."

The couple run towards the growing number of men, slashing, cutting, stabbing, and clearing their way towards their Queen.

...

Merlin quickly wipes the sweat on his forehead as he grins at a stumbling Morgause. She grows weaker and weaker with every spell he aims at her, biding his time and paving the way for the final blow. He glances at his friends from Camelot, watching as they continue fighting, back to back and refusing to give up. He waves his arm towards Morgause's army, a gust of wind forming in its leave and flinging hundreds of soldiers against the wall.

Merlin's eyes connect briefly with Morgana's her face sweaty, her eyes wide, and her clothes torn in several places. His heart lurches as a small smile forms on her lips, and she nods towards him. _Beautiful_.

"MERLIN!" Morgause's voice slices through his moment with the Queen of Camelot, and the warlock looks at the witch.

"Back for more?" He asks wickedly as he crouches a little and holds his hands out at the ready.

Morgause laughs, though Merlin could tell she was worn out. "You'll never win." She says through gritted teeth. "My army will crush your little friends, and then I will crush you as well."

Merlin laughs at that, then waves an arm again towards Morgause's gaining army. Her men yet again are blasted away from the small circle in the middle of the throne room. "There's only one flaw there, Morgause."

"And what is that?" The witch asks seethingly.

Merlin smirks, "You're not the only one with an army."

Before the witch could ask what he means by that, a loud, ear splitting screech stops everyone in their tracks.

Morgause's eyes widen towards Merlin, for she knew exactly what that screech belong to. Not a second later, the side windows are shattered to pieces, and a large brown dragon bursts through the side of the castle, sending a stream of fire from its snout, and out towards the double doors.

"NOOOO!" Morgause screams in horror as she watches her men get incinerated. Her men scream in pain, some collapse to the ground, some run around blindly, flailing their arms in the air, and some, mainly the ones at the front, crumble into a heap of ashes.

Merlin shakes his head at her. "I told you a long time ago that this path would be the end of you."

Morgause turns murderous eyes towards Merlin, "Your one dragon won't be enough for my legion of men." As if on cue, hundreds and hundreds more men begin closing in around the castle throne room, shooting arrows and throwing spears at the great dragon as the three from Camelot take cover behind a wall of debris.

"Funny you should mention that." Merlin blasts the witch off her feet before turning towards the great dragon. "Kilgharrah! Call Aithusa!"

The dragon swings its giant head towards the warlock and glares while it slams one of its wings towards Morgause's men, blowing them halfway across the front steps of the castle. "You're the dragonlord, Merlin!" It snaps.

Merlin rolls his eyes and looks up at the ceiling. _"O drakon, fthengomai au kalon su katerkheo deuro!"_

The room goes quiet, and Merlin notices Morgause getting back onto her feet, blood seeping from a gash on her forehead.

"It's too late." The witch calls, "by the time your second dragon arrives, my men will have overpowered your dragons, and I will have your head."

Merlin merely quirks an eyebrow at her. "I've planned this day for eight years, you idiot. You think I didn't call my dragon already?"

Morgause's eyebrows furrow, then widen in shock as a second, white dragon breaks through behind the great dragon and lands beside it.

Morgana, Arthur, and Gwen feel a sense of relief and joy as they watch the white dragon bow low towards the warlock, revealing Sir Leon, Sir Gwaine, Sir Perceval, and Sir Elyan on its back. The Knights dismount rather shakily before making their way quickly towards their Queen.

Arthur grins widely. " _Now_ it's a party."

"What are you doing here?" Morgana asks her Knights as Kilgharrah and Aithusa continue incinerating Morgause's army.

Sir Leon nods towards Merlin. "The message he sent about the bandits in the forest contained a hint about a second message with a bar wench in the next town. She told us that you're all in danger, and are in need of the dragons help. It took some coaxing, but we finally managed to get the creature to give us a lift here."

Morgana shakes her head as she looks at Merlin. He and Morgause are back at it again, throwing spells at each other. She wonders just how detailed his plan has been.

A roar of battle cries from Morgause's army draws their attention back to them, and the battle continues. The dragons do most of the work, spitting fire across Morgause's castle, burning nearly all of her men to a crisp, including most of Morgause's castle.

As the group from Camelot continue to fight off the rest of Morgause's men, Merlin exchanges a silent conversation with Kilgharrah.

"It's time, young warlock."

"She might not be ready." Merlin replies telepathically.

"It's now or never. The prophecy must be completed for her to rule."

Merlin continues blocking Morgause's spells as he looks across the throne room towards Morgana.

Kilgharrah roars at a group of soldiers, scaring them away, and then turning towards Merlin and nodding its head. "Are you ready, young warlock?"

Merlin nods, "I've been ready for eight long years."

"There may be no saving you after she-"

"I know." Merlin cuts off their silent connection and blasts Morgause off her feet yet again.

"Morgana!" Merlin races across the room and pulls her away from their small group. She turns abruptly, looking up at him. "The dagger."

Morgana's eyebrows furrow in confusion for a fraction of a second before she looks down at the dagger she took from where Morgause had dropped earlier. She pulls it from the belt around her waist and looks at Merlin questioningly.

The warlock smiles at her and nods towards Morgause before looking back at her. "It has to be you."

"What?" She asks alarmed.

"The prophecy." Merlin says softly, and the room around them suddenly seems far away. "It's always been you."

"What do you mean?"

Merlin looks at he dragon and back. "To unite Albion, you have to finish it."

Morgana shakes her head, "You waited eight years-"

"For you." The warlock interrupts. "I waited eight years to deliver you to this very place because you were born to rule over all of Albion. To do that, you have to be the one to put an end to the evil standing between you and Albion."

Morgana's eyes are wide as she stares at the warlock. "You said you didn't know the rest of the prophecy."

Merlin smiles at her, but Morgana could tell something was off about it. "You will be the greatest Queen this world has ever known." He says softly as he takes her free hand in his.

Morgana stares unblinkingly into his blue eyes. "And what will you be?" She almost fears his answer.

Merlin shakes his head at her. "I'm afraid I can't answer that."

The Queen's eyebrows furrow at him as she opens her mouth to ask what that means, but a cry of rage interrupts her. The Queen and the warlock both turn towards the cry, watching as Morgause gets to her feet and glares murderously at the two of them. "You have to do it now." Merlin tells her as he begins to move towards Morgause.

The warlock sends a streak of red towards the witch, but Morgause dives out of the way before sending one of her own spells towards him. Morgana uses their distraction to move around the room and closer to Morgause.

Merlin keeps the witch distracted enough to let Morgana sneak up from behind her.

"I want you to know!" Merlin calls to Morgause. "That no one will remember you after today."

Morgause looks angered and confused as she wipes some of her blood off her face. "After I kill all of you, everyone will remember me!" She screams back.

"Not if I kill you first."

Morgause's eyes widen in shock as she whirls around to find Morgana standing inches away from her. The witch sneers, "No mortal blade can kill me, you-"

Morgana doesn't let her finish as she rams the dagger in her hands into Morgause's heart. The witch gasps out loud, her eyes growing wide as she stares at the woman before her disbelievingly. "You- you-" she looks down at the handle of her own dagger, sticking out of her chest, and her eyes widen in horror. "No." She whispers weakly.

Morgana smiles as she takes a step back and watches the evil witch drop to her knees. "Your reign is over, Morgause."

"No." Morgause keeps repeating, even as her veins begin to deteriorate right beneath her skin. "You- you can't."

Morgana finds a huge weight begin to lift from her shoulders as Morgause sinks further and further to the ground, and her army begins to notice. The Queen turns her head towards the cries of victory from her friend, brother, and Knights as the witch's army begins to quickly disperse at seeing their own Queen die at the hands of another.

She couldn't help but smile widely as Morgause releases her final breath into the air. Morgana's eyes leave the witch, searching for the warlock who made all of this possible. Gwen and Arthur hurry to the corner of the throne where they'd hidden Prince Gregory as Morgana moves towards Merlin, who is smiling widely at her.

Just as she reaches him, the warlock congratulates her. "You did it."

Morgana nods. "I guess I did."

The warlock's face contorts oddly. "Good."

Before Morgana could thank him, the warlock suddenly falls to his knees, and Morgana gasps in shock as the warlocks veins begin to deteriorate under the skin of his face, much like Morgause.

"No... No!" Morgana screams as she falls her knees and takes Merlin's face in her hands.

Merlin smiles weakly at her as his skin grows paler with every second. "I- I'm sorry I lied." He whispers softly.

...

A/N: So sorry for the cliffhanger again! All will be explained in the next chapter! Hope you liked this one. It's long and a bit of a drag, but I'm rushing things so much right now because I've got a work promotion coming up and I really need to be on my A-game for the next couple of weeks. Don't worry, I won't take forever to update! This fic has about 2 more chapters or so, so please bear with me! Thank you for reading, and please let me know what you think of this chapter!

-McDiggin'It


	8. Chapter 8

Title: The Art of Falling

...

Chapter Eight:

...

Morgana falls to her knees, shaking her head as her breath shallows and her eyes are wide with confusion and shock. "What's happening?" She asks as the warlock looks up at her.

"I- I'm sorry I lied." Merlin whispers softly.

"No. Merlin, what's happening?" She pulls his head to lay in her lap as she looks frantically around. Her eyes fall on the Great dragon. "What's happening to him?!" She demands through her tears.

The great dragon bows his head as the white dragon moves towards her master and lays her head beside his torso, large clear tears falling from its huge eyes as it lets out a low whine.

Merlin smiles at Aithusa and runs his fingers over her diamond encrusted head. "Be a good girl, Aithusa." He murmurs as tears begin to well up in his eyes. He thought he was ready to die... and part of him is. But his heart hurts so much as he looks back up into Morgana's tear-filled green eyes.

Morgana looks down at Merlin again, his skin turning white and ice cold as she shakes her head profusely at him. "No, Merlin. You can't... I don't understand." She cries incoherently. Her friends are watching her break down, but she does not care.

Merlin smiles up at her and raises his hand, touching her cheek. "Beautiful." He whispers.

Morgana continues to shake her head and looks at the Great dragon again. _Why are they not completely exploding with panic? Why am I the only one wondering what the hell is going on?_ "Please do something!" She screams at the dragon.

The Great dragon gives her a solemn look. "I'm afraid there is nothing I can do."

Arthur and Gwen set the still unconscious Prince Gregory on the ground and look at Merlin with confused looks. "But what happened?" Gwen asks with tears in her eyes.

"The prophecy." The Great dragon answers.

Morgana glares at the dragon. "He told me he didn't know the rest of that stupid prophecy."

Kilgharrah looks sadly at the warlock. "He lied... Merlin knows the prophecy by heart. I told him myself."

The Queen of Camelot is angered even more as she glares at the dragon. "What the hell kind of prophecy is this?!"

The Great dragon sighs tiredly and shakes its head towards the Queen. "There's a reason he never told you the entire prophecy, Queen Morgana."

Morgana looks down at Merlin and grips his hand tightly. "What does that mean?" She whispers.

Merlin continues to smile up at her. "To fulfill the prophecy- a great sacrifice had to be made."

Morgana inhales sharply as her tears cascade down her face. "You." She concludes shakily. "You're the sacrifice."

Merlin nods. "For Albion to unite, you must be the ruler... and Morgause would've found a way to come back and try to take that from you." He smiles. "I couldn't let that happen."

The Queen shakes her head harshly. "That doesn't explain why you're dying!"

Merlin coughs weakly and looks at the Great dragon. "Tell her." He says hoarsely.

The dragon nods. "Very well." He leans up on his front legs and begins the prophecy he had told Merlin eight years ago when he found the young boy wasting away in the home he and his mother owned. " _The feared King will fall, not by friend or foe. But by a plague unseen and quick, for a new ruler must take the throne. A Queen will journey far, in search of love and day, a Prince will help, an advisor will follow, and a Warlock will lead the way. A sacrifice must be made, for the future is not set in stone. A great power is offered in the grand exchange, for the Queen to ascend the throne. But should the Queen fail the trials, Albion will collapse and fall. The witch shall return, the Great lands will be burned, and death will come to all."_

Everyone in the room is silent, trying to make sense of the prophecy.

"I met Merlin eight years ago, when he unknowingly sent out a distress call." Kilgharrah continues. "I came to his aid to find him withering away in his home. That is where I proceeded to tell him about the prophecy, and his part in it. He did not complain or run away. He faced it head on, and planned every single detail of today."

"What do you mean he planned every detail?" Arthur asks confusedly.

Kilgharrah nods to him. "All of this is part of his plan. When you caught his dragon, it's because he let you. When you caught him as well, it was because he wanted to be caught. When Morgause took the Prince of the Southern Isles from Camelot, it was because he had already convinced her as Dragoon that he could deliver you to her and let her take Camelot from you."

Gwen furrows her eyebrows at the dragon. "What if Morgause had killed Prince Gregory?"

The dragon's mouth widens in what looked like a solemn smile. "Prince Gregory was the one who offered to help."

"What?" Morgana asks confusedly and looks down at Merlin for an explanation.

The dying warlock smiles sadly at her. "The little girl I brought back to life... the one in the stories about me... she's Prince Gregory's younger sister." Merlin turns his head and coughs.

Kilgharrah continues for Merlin. "Prince Gregory offered to help Merlin with this plan, despite Merlin telling him of the risk... so yes, the Prince was in on it all along."

Morgana stares at Merlin and shakes her head. "That's why you knew about Prince Gregory secretly asking me to marry him."

Merlin nods slowly at her. "I'm sorry for lying to you... I didn't want to, but I knew that you wouldn't have come willingly if I hadn't created this whole plan."

Morgana could only stare worriedly at Merlin as his skin continues to grow paler with every second. Her heart is hammering thunderously in her chest, throbbing with pain and threatening to make her burst into tears. Her voice is high-pitched and raspy when she asks the warlock in her arms. "Why did you sacrifice yourself? Why didn't you find another way? We would've found another way!"

Merlin shakes his head. "The only way would be to sacrifice someone powerful." he trails off and smiles sadly.

Morgana's eyebrows furrow in confusion. "No." Morgana shakes her head stubbornly. "There has to be another way!" She cups his face in her hands and continues shaking her head in denial. "There _has_ to be." She cries desperately.

Merlin smiles weakly at her. "There isn't." He whispers.

Morgana could tell that he was already giving up, but she's not about to let him. "Who did you make the offering to?" She asks despairingly. Merlin doesn't reply as his eyes just roam over the woman's face.

"The Triple Goddess." Kilgharrah replies for the young warlock.

Morgana leans up on her knees and looks at the Great Dragon. "Then take us to her."

Merlin grips Morgana's hand and smiles at her. "You can't save me, Morgana."

Morgana lets out a sob as she shakes her head. "I have to try!"

The warlock raises his hand and touches her face, his thumb tracing patterns on her cheek. He smiles sadly when she leans her face into his touch. "Prince Gregory can still be your King if you wish it." He whispers. "He's a good man."

Morgana shakes her head. "No."

The Great dragon shakes its huge head at the Queen. "You need someone by your side. Someone wise and compassionate. Someone who you can trust and give your all to."

Morgana stares directly at Kilgharrah as her tears thicken and fall. "I already have him." She says loudly, having never been so sure of anything in her life. "And I'm not about to lose him." With much determination, the Queen grits her teeth and says sternly, "Take us to the Triple goddess."

Kilgharrah takes one look at Merlin before bowing its head in a granted permission for the Queen, warlock, Princes, and Advisor to climb on his back.

As they take off into the sky, Merlin is laid on his back with his head on Morgana's lap. He watches her face closely as she cries silently to herself. It hurts him to see her like this, but he knows there is no way for him to change what has happened today... and if given the chance to do it over, he wouldn't change a single thing. Morgana's destiny is to become the first and greatest ruler of Albion. Her future is much more important than his life, and he's extremely grateful and lucky to have spent this past week in her presence. He feels an overwhelming sadness as she finally tears her eyes from the distance to look at him through her tears.

Merlin offers her a tiny smile as she leans down and whispers into his ear, "Please hold on just a little longer."

The warlock nods to humor her, but he knows he won't make it. They'll be close, but not quite there, and even then, the Triple goddess has already told him that there is no going back from the deal they've made. Tears begin to well up in his eyes as he raises his hand and touches Morgana's cheek. She presses her cheek against his, giving him the chance to finally say what he's wanted to say to her since the day he saw her in the dungeon. "You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my entire life."

Morgana turns her head towards his and presses her lips against his cheek. "We're almost there." She cries softly.

Merlin shakes his head. "I want you to know something."

Morgana pulls away a little to look into his darkened blue eyes. "No." She shakes her head. "You can tell me after the Triple goddess saves you." She mutters stubbornly.

Merlin continues anyway, his voice so soft and weak. He can feel the last of his life slipping away. "I fell in love when I was seven years old... I didn't know it at the time, but I know it now."

Morgana's eyebrows furrow at him. "What are you talking about?" She asks.

"When I first saw you on your seventh birthday... I wanted to see you everyday since. And when I saw you again, looking at me through the bars of the magic dampening cell in your dungeons, I realized that I would do anything for you."

Morgana's tears cascade down her cheeks and drip onto Merlin's shirt. "Then live for me."

Merlin smiles at her. "I've loved you from the moment I saw you, and I will love you until my very last breath."

She kisses him then, pressing her lips tightly against his, memorizing the feel of it, inhaling his scent, running her hands over his chest. When she pulls away, she stares him in the eye and whispers, "And I will love you for as long as I live."

Merlin's eyes grow heavy, his eyelids fluttering shut as he smiles in contentment. "One life is not worth more than thousands, Morgana." He whispers softly.

Morgana says nothing as she cries and presses her forehead against the warlocks. She knew deep down inside that he wouldn't make it, but she absolutely refused to think about it. After several moments, Merlin stops breathing, and her heart shatters inside her chest. She does not cry, for she's hanging on to the tiniest sliver of hope.

As the Great dragon lands near a small body of water, Morgana takes a moment to press her lips against Merlin's cold forehead before Arthur picks him up and carries him off the dragons back.

Morgana makes her way to the front of Kilgharrah, her eyes red and her heart still falling to pieces. She opens and closes her mouth several times, unsure of how to ask what she's terrified to know. "Is there- is there any chance that I could change the Triple goddess' mind?"

Kilgharrah shakes his head. "I doubt it... a goddess hardly ever changes her mind once it's been made."

Morgana shuts her eyes and tries to keep her calm. When she opens them again, she nods. "She's my last hope... I have to try."

The dragon nods to her before turning towards the Cauldron of Arianrhod. "Place his body in the water." He says to Arthur, who nods and walks to the edge of the waters. He slowly lays Merlin's body down in the shallow before moving back to help Gwen move the still unconscious Prince Gregory onto the ground by a boulder.

Morgana waits, moving to stand over Merlin's body as her eyes roam over the waters. She whispers a thousand silent prayers, hoping the goddess will appear soon.

After several long moments, a bright light forms in the deep end of the waters, rising and growing in size until it was unbearable to the sight of man.

Morgana shields her eyes with her hand, peaking through her fingertips once the light dims just enough for her to see the silhouette of a woman.

"You've delivered the Warlock to me." The goddess says in a voice that echoed and bounced off of everything.

Morgana lowers her hands and stares at the woman. "I've brought him so you could save him." She says determinedly.

"Save him?" The goddess asks rhetorically. "And why would I do that?"

Morgana is almost angered by the goddess' question. She has plenty of reasons to why Merlin must be saved, but she voices none of them. The only reason she voices, is her own. "Because I need him."

"You love him." The goddess corrects.

Morgana does not hesitate even a moment. "With everything in me." She nods.

The triple goddess hums as she cocks her head to the side. "I cannot save him."

"Why not?" Morgana questions incredulously. "Are you not the omnipotent goddess of immortality?"

The goddess shakes her head. "I made a deal with Merlin when he came to me eight years ago... in exchange for his life, I would destroy Morgause's soul, and ensure that she can never return."

Morgana steps forward, her feet submerging in the water. "Then take my life in exchange for Merlin's." She hears Arthur and Gwen murmuring to each other in strangled sounds, but she ignores them.

The goddess stares at her for a short moment before replying, "The Warlock offered his life so you could fulfill your destiny of becoming ruler of Albion."

Morgana's lip quivers as she looks down at Merlin's body. His clothes are completely wet, and some of the water has gotten onto his face. When she looks back up at the goddess, she shakes her head. "Anyone can be a ruler. My brother could do it... but please..." she trails off and takes a step back before lowering herself to her knees.

"Morgana." Arthur interrupts, but Morgana shakes her head quickly at him.

"Please save him." The Queen pleads.

The goddess is quiet again, this time for several long minutes. When she finally speaks, her voice is strong and unwavering. "Let's say I save the warlock and take your life... would you say he would be happy to find that everything he'd worked towards for eight years has gone to waste?"

Morgana bites her lip hard. The goddess has a very good point, but at this point, she is beyond desperate. Her eyes are filling with tears again as she looks down at the man who had sacrificed so much, including his life, for her. If she does not continue to try and fulfill her destiny, Merlin would be disappointed... but she's the one who's disappointed right now. "There has to be a way to save him." Her tears a falling again, and she swipes angrily at them. "Please." Her voice is barely above a whisper at this point.

The goddess shakes her head slowly and sighs. "Let me ask you a question," she cocks her head to the side and suddenly moves closer to the edge of the water. "What is your biggest fear?"

Morgana thinks about the goddess' question, biting her lip harshly in the process. When she finally has her answer, she looks directly at the general direction of the goddess' eyes. "Before today, my biggest fear was making a mistake and disappointing my people."

"And now?" The goddess pushes softly.

Morgana looks down at Merlin's still and pale body. "Now, I'm terrified of never seeing him again."

The goddess bows her head and smiles to herself. "You've only met him a week ago, loathed him for most of it, and your father was most against Merlin and his kind.. what caused this change in you?"

Morgana inhales deeply and closes her eyes as she replies in the most sorrowful of voices. "Him." She opens her eyes and smiles as she remembers every moment they had shared, every word they'd said, and every time she'd felt the most overwhelming emotions for the warlock. "I thought I couldn't stand him, and in the week that I'd known him, I couldn't... I only realized how much I feel for him when I saw him collapse today. My heart, I swear to you, it stopped for a second, and I knew then as I know now, that I did not, _do not_ want to be ruler of Albion if he's not there with me. He's the reason I'm here and the reason I believe that magic is not evil and corrupted."

After a very long and dragging moment, the Triple goddess bows her head and smiles at the Queen of Camelot. "Your prophecy was written many many many years ago, Queen Morgana. Merlin was meant to die here today, and he knew it."

Morgana shakes her head stubbornly. "You can change it!"

The Triple goddess suddenly rises completely out of water to hover above the Queen. Her presence is overwhelming, causing Arthur, Gwen, and even Kilgharrah to retreat a few steps. But Morgana stood her ground and stared right at the radiant white light surrounding the goddess.

Slowly, the goddess smiles at the Queen and in a loud, echoing voice, utters the word, "Congratulations, Queen Morgana." She bows her head slightly, "you've passed the trial."

Morgana is baffled by that, and she blinks rapidly as the goddess leans down and touches the surface of the water with her fingertips. Immediately, the water begins to ripple and glow, growing and sweeping across the waters until it surrounds Merlin's cold body. Morgana looks at the goddess and asks curiously, "What trial?"

"The test was to prove yourself worthy of being Albion's ruler. And today, you've showed humbleness, compassion, love, honesty, acceptance, and the willingness to give up your own life for the life of another." The goddess smiles widely at the Queen. "For this, I grant you one wish... but there's a catch. You must choose between Merlin life, and the lives of everyone in Albion... for if I grant Merlin his life back, I'll have to grant Morgause back her soul as well. In which case, she may very well return."

Morgana's eyes fill to the brim with tears as she looks longingly at Merlin's face. Her heart throbs painfully in her chest, for she knows what she must do. Merlin's last words echo in her head.

 _One life is not worth more than thousands, Morgana_.

With a tiny sob, she looks at goddess again, and with a heavy heart, she whispers, "Life is cruel. Merlin would've wanted me to choose Albion."

The goddess nods to her. "Are you sure?"

The Queen couldn't bear to speak anymore, so she nods her head.

"Very well." The goddess spreads her arms wide, and from her very core, emanates a light so bright, it is impossible to even look at.

As the light spreads over the expanse of the forest, Morgana looks down at Merlin and cries. "I love you." just before his body was suddenly being raised out of the water by an invisible force, and some of the light begins to filter into his chest.

...

A/N: Gosh, I thought this would be easy to write, but it wasn't. But worry not, my fellow readers... huge reveal coming up next. Will Morgana really lose Merlin forever? Or is there something else following the Triple goddess' promise? I'll try to update soon. I'll be updating "He is Mine" next! Thank you so much for reading, and please let me know what you all think of this chapter!

-McDiggin'It


	9. Chapter 9

Title: The Art of Falling

...

Chapter Nine:

...

A man stares into the darkness, no thought in his head and no idea what his name is. He stares, and stares, and stares, and it's almost painful, except he feels no pain. It's almost unbearable, except he bears nothing. It drags on forever, and yet it feels all so new.

A soft voice whispers in his ear, startling him even though he can't quite remember what that feels like. "Merlin."

 _Merlin?_

"Merlin."

The man turns his head towards the sound. _Merlin? H_ e repeats in his head.

"Come to me, Merlin."

"Come back to me."

"I need you."

"I love you."

 _Love._

"Merlin!"

 _"Todos los hechizos para Invocar!"_

Suddenly, there's a faint beat... followed by another, and another, and another.

 _..._

Morgana keeps her eyes trained on Merlin's face as the Triple goddess continues to emanate light and chant in a weird, ancient language.

Her heart is heavy with grief, her eyes are filled with tears, and her legs feel like jelly. A hand wraps around her wrist, causing her to tear her eyes away from Merlin. She finds her best friend staring at her through her own tear-filled eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Morgana." She whispers.

Morgana shakes her head and tries to force a smile, but she couldn't. "I couldn't save him... he's done everything for me and I couldn't save him, Gwen." She cries, breaking down in her friends arms.

Gwen coos softly, hugging her friend and pressing a comforting kiss in her hair. "You tried. He knows you did."

Morgana shakes her head and presses her face into Gwen's shoulder. "It wasn't enough."

"It is." Another voice echoes through their embrace.

Morgana and Gwen pull away from each other and turn towards the voice coming from the Triple goddess.

The Queen of Camelot stares at the goddess, the light that had surrounded her completely gone. The goddess smiles at her as she lowers Merlin's body back into the water.

"What do you mean?" Morgana questions.

The goddess nods towards the warlocks body. "You only need call him back... the rest is up to him."

Morgana blinks rapidly, staring from the goddess to Merlin's body floating above the surface of the water. His eyes are closed and his hair is soaked, sticking to his forehead. Morgana stares at Merlin's body as she begins to call to him. "Merlin." She pauses, waiting a little before continuing, "Merlin." She moves forward and stands with her feet in the water. "Come to me, Merlin." Hope begins to bubble and rise in her chest again as she begins wading towards the warlocks body. "Come back to me." Tears are falling down her cheeks yet again as she reaches him. "I need you." She says hoarsely, and reaches a hand out to touch his face. She leans into him, pressing her lips against his forehead. "I love you. She whispers softly.

She waits, her insides clenching and her heart hammering against her chest. "Merlin!" She calls once more.

The Triple goddess then raises her hand over Merlin's body, and in an ancient tongue, she speaks. _"Todos los hechizos para Invocar!"_

 _..._

 _Air. The need for air threatens to tear his lungs apart as he opens his lips and inhales a lungful of air... Too much air all at once._ He thinks, coughing repeatedly.

"Merlin!" Morgana cries hysterically as she pulls the coughing warlock into a prolonged embrace.

Merlin focuses on inhaling and exhaling deeply, the fresh air so sweet and crisp inside his lungs as he wraps a heavy arm around the woman above him. He can feel his feet make contact with the ground as feeling comes slamming back into his body. When he opens his eyes, he nearly cries with joy at the sight of wide, tear-filled, but beautiful green eyes staring back at him. "Morgana." He manages hoarsely.

The Queen sobs quietly as she tries and fails to glare at him. "You scared the hell out of me."

Merlin smiles weakly at her. "I'm sorry... I'll try to warn you ahead of time the next time I'm dying." He jokes softly.

Morgana shakes her head at him and playfully swipes at his chest. "It's not funny." She says seriously. "I really thought I lost you."

Merlin shrugs at her and reaches a hand up to tuck a stray strand of her hair behind her ear. "You can't get rid of me that easily, my Queen."

Morgana couldn't help but lean forward and press her lips firmly against Merlin's. The warlock kisses her back slowly as the world around them begins to evaporate and disappear until it's just the two of them. Their euphoria is short lived however.

"Ahem."

The young couple break apart from their embrace, both turning their attention back to the Triple goddess. Merlin's eyebrows furrow for a few moments as he tries to figure out what's going on.

"Welcome back, Merlin."

Merlin bows his head, "I suppose I have you to thank for bringing me back, Milady."

The goddess smiles and shakes her head. "Actually, I believe the one responsible for bringing you back, is the woman beside you. All I did was mutter a few words... the rest was her doing."

"I still don't understand." Morgana says confusedly.

The goddess smiles at the Queen. "The test was to see if you would be a fit ruler for Albion. You chose to save your people instead of the man you've come to love, your duty over your heart... not many people possess that kind of strength."

Morgana looks at Merlin and back to the goddess. "But you gave him back to me."

"Indeed. I promised you Albion." The goddess says with a soft smile. "And Albion is not Albion without Merlin."

"Wait a minute." Arthur suddenly chimes in. "You're saying that all of this was a test, and if my sister hadn't chosen Albion, the whole world would've gone to shit?"

The goddess quirks an eyebrow at the Prince of Camelot. "Not the words I would've chosen, but yes... that's the gist of it."

A low groan is heard from behind a boulder, and all attention is immediately drawn to a slowly awaking Prince Gregory.

"Ah." The goddess says. "Yet another selfless citizen of Albion."

Merlin smiles as the Prince looks around at them confusedly before his eyes stop at Morgana and Merlin in the middle of the water. The goddess then looks at the warlock and the Queen and smiles.

"My job here is done. What you all do from here on out is none of my business." And with a bright flash of light, the Triple goddess disappears from sight.

Prince Gregory blinks rapidly as he looks at Merlin. "I take it you've succeeded?" He asks weakly.

Merlin smiles widely and nods. "Yes. Thank you, Prince Gregory. I hope your stay in Molgiath wasn't too scarring?"

The Prince silently runs a hand over his magically healed wound where Morgause had stabbed him a week earlier, then grins at Merlin. "Piece of cake." He chuckles before looking apologetically at Morgana. "Queen Morgana, I— forgive me for deceiving you."

Morgana shakes her head and smiles widely. "There's nothing to forgive, Prince Gregory. I know what you sacrificed to help Merlin, and I want to thank you for that."

The Prince is humbled as he bows his head and smiles. "Merlin has done more for me than I deserved. There is nothing I wouldn't do for him."

The Queen looks at the man she's grown quickly to love and smiles. "Me too."

Merlin smiles lovingly at he woman before him and takes her hand in his. "Come on... I'm sure your Kingdom is dying to see their Queen."

...

Their journey back to Camelot on Kilgharrah's back is quiet. Morgana knows that she and Merlin had exchanged some very heartfelt confessions about their love for one another just over an hour ago. But she's not sure if he had told her he loved her because it was what he truly felt, or because he was dying and the experience had heightened his emotions. There's also a slight chance that his impending death had driven him into a delusional state and he never really loved her at all.

She sighs softly to herself and leans back against Merlin's chest, smiling to herself when his arms slide around her sides to wrap around her front.

"What are you thinking about?" Merlin asks softly from behind her.

Morgana worries her bottom lip between her teeth as she runs her fingers over Merlin's arm. She turns her head, looking out at the forest beneath them. She had never thought that she would ever be in this position. In love with a man she's only known for a few days, wrapped in his arms while riding a dragon. It seems like something out of a fairytale. The sun is just beginning to set beyond the mountains in the West as she looks over her shoulder and meets Merlin's gaze with her own. "About how happy I am that you're here with me." She whispers.

Merlin nods and leans his head forward to press his forehead against hers. "Me too... thank you."

Morgana shakes her head at him as she closes her eyes. "Don't thank me... all I did was sob unattractively in front of the Triple goddess until she got annoyed and finally gave you back to me." she jokes.

Merlin grins and pulls away momentarily to quirk an eyebrow at her. "Unattractively? I highly doubt there's anything you do that's unattractive."

Morgana snorts at that, "Just wait until you see me in pain." She shakes her head. "It's not pretty."

Her subtle insinuation of a possible future hangs in the air as Merlin's arm tightens just a tad around her waist. "Your life won't be the same from now on." Merlin says quietly into her ear.

She nods, knowing he's right. She will no longer just be the Queen of Camelot. After today, she will be the ruler of all the five Kingdoms. Albion. She doesn't know how she's going to unite all five Kingdoms, but she will do her best to fulfill her destiny. "I'm going to need a lot of help and guidance." She tells Merlin.

The young warlock nods, "Indeed you will. And your people will be more than glad to offer you that."

Morgana smiles, but it doesn't reach her eyes. She doesn't know how to ask him whether he will be there with her, and she doesn't want to try for fear of what his answer will be. There are so many things she wants to tell him, and so many things she wants to know about him. But she knows that now is not the time.

When they touch down in Camelot in the courtyard, Aithusa is already there with Sir Leon, Sir Gwaine, Sir Percival, And Sir Elyan. The Knights are shocked to see Merlin alive and well, dismounting the Great Dragon with their Queen. But none were as shocked or as elated as Aithusa, who practically bounded towards her master to greet him. Merlin laughs as Aithusa makes a loud, but happy screeching and squawking sound as she jumps playfully around her master. The warlock greets her, hugging her face once she's calmed down enough to let him touch her.

When their short reunion is over, Merlin turns to look at Morgana, who has been watching them silently with a wide smile across her face.

"She's lucky to have you." She tells him honestly. "A blind person could see how much she adores and loves you."

Merlin smiles gratefully at the Queen and bows his head towards her in appreciation. "We're both lucky to have each other."

The Knights then approach the Queen, telling her of all that's happened since they've been back. An announcement of Morgana's victory over Molgiath and Morgause has already been made, and word has spread quickly across the Kingdom. Morgana approves when Arthur suggests a Grand feast to celebrate their victory, before they're all ushered into the Castle. She formally invites Merlin, asking him to take one of the many chambers in the castle, to which he thanks her and agrees that he will. She also makes arrangements for the two dragons to be fed and tended to, making sure to assure the servants that Kilgharrah and Aithusa are friendly creatures.

Once inside, the group disperses, making their way to their own chambers to bathe and get ready for tonight's Grand feast.

Morgana makes sure to send servants to Merlin's chambers with fresh towels and a variety of clothes, made from Camelot's finest fabrics, for his pick.

She takes her time getting ready, asking her new maid to pick out her best gown and taking extra care with her hair. Over the past week, she had worn her hair in either a terribly horrendous braid or in a messy ponytail. Tonight, she wears her hair down in an elegant curtain around her back and framing her face. Her gown is fitted perfectly against her body, showing off every curve of her body with a not-so-modest neckline. She wants to impress one person tonight and she hopes said person's reaction won't disappoint.

Just as she's done applying on a dark red lip stain, a knock at her doors pulls her away from her mirror. She calls for them to come inside and the door swings open, revealing her only brother. She smiles at him as he quirks an eyebrow at her and grins.

"I'm sure Merlin will be pleased with your efforts." He says knowingly.

Morgana laughs softly and rolls her eyes at the Prince. "I'm trying to look good for my people, Arthur."

The Prince chuckles and nods to her. "Of course... your grace." His face suddenly goes stern as he clears his throat. "You'll make a wonderful ruler, Morgana."

Morgana could tell from the sudden seriousness in his tone that he's not there to just tease and annoy her like he used to do when they were younger. "Ask your question, Arthur." She tells him with a knowing smile of her own.

The Prince sighs softly and grins. "I've been doing a lot of thinking."

"So you're having headaches?" Morgana asks jokingly with a snicker.

Arthur laughs as well and playfully glares at her. "I should've seen that coming."

Morgana chuckles as she takes a seat at her table and gestures for Arthur to sit across from her. "But please do continue with the reason you're here and not with Gwen."

Arthur sits and purses his lips. "That's actually kind of why I'm here."

Morgana's eyebrows furrow as her eyes dart around her chambers quickly. Had Gwen somehow been in there the whole time and she hadn't known? "She hasn't been my maid for a few weeks now, Arthur."

"What— no, that's not—" the Prince huffs and pulls uncomfortably at he collar of his shirt as sweat begins to bead his forehead.

At this, Morgana's eyes slowly widen in realization before a smile begins to form and broaden on her face. "You're nervous." She points out loudly.

Arthur immediately scoffs at her. "What— pshhh, no I'm not—".

"You're sweating, stammering, and playing with your collar." Morgana leans forward and slaps her brothers hands away from his shirt. "Stop fidgeting and say it."

"Say what?" Arthur asks squeakily.

Morgana raises a perfect eyebrow as if to say 'You _know_ what.'

Arthur practically deflates on the spot and looks seriously at his Morgana. "During our journey to Molgiath, I've realized that I cannot bear the thought of losing Gwen... When we were fighting Morgause's army for our lives, I thought I was never going to see her again. I thought we were all going to die there..." He trails off, staring off into a distance as he recalls those moments. "And then it hit me as hard as ever, that I really, truly, unconditionally love that woman with all of my heart and I want to spend the rest of my life with her." Arthur pauses to try and gauge his sisters reaction. He finds none except calmness and a hint of a smile. "So the reason I'm here right now, is to ask you for your permission and blessings to ask Gwen to marry me."

Morgana bites her lip as she tries to contain her joy at this wonderful news. She could screech out her excitement, but she could hold off on that for when she's with Gwen. It will do Arthur no good to have her screaming her agreement. She smiles widely at her brother and gets up, rounding the table to pull the Prince into a tight embrace. "Oh of course I give you my permission and blessing, Arthur." She tells him honestly as Arthur hugs her back tightly. "I want you both to be happy, and I'm so undeniably glad that my favorite brother and best friend are in love with each other!"

Arthur pulls away and narrows his eyes at Morgana. "I'm your _only_ brother, Morgana."

The Queen laughs at that. "I know... and I'm the luckiest sister in the world." She smiles softly. They exchange a fond look before Morgana rises from her seat and kicks the Prince out. "Go get your Lady." She says with a grin.

Arthur chuckles as he walks out the door. "Yeah yeah." He says with an eye roll.

"Oh, and Arthur?" Morgana says with a voice of authority.

"Hmm?"

She smiles at him. "I know you're my brother, but Gwen is my best friend. Break her heart, and I'll throw you in the dungeons for a year, kay?"

Arthur's face contorts into that of bewilderment. "Kay? No, it's not 'kay'. I'm a Prince!"

"And I'm the Queen." Morgana says with a devilish grin. "My word goes."

Arthur huffs jokingly before quickly taking on a serious look. "I could never hurt Gwen, Morgana."

Morgana smiles at the Prince and nods. "I know. With everything that's happened since I became Queen, I never got the chance to actually rub it in your face that my word goes. Now I can." She grins at him before shutting the door and hurrying to check her appearance in the mirror just one last time.

...

Morgana waits patiently outside the large double doors of the Great Hall, her crown sitting comfortably atop her head, and a beautiful, red cloak of velvet resting around her shoulders. The council members suggested she make a grand entrance, and not even having the strength to argue that she doesn't want one, she just agreed.

She can hear the soft chatter of her people from just outside the doors, and she can't help but smile. They've accomplished quite a lot in one day. She had thought that defeating Morgause would take days, maybe even weeks... but thanks to Merlin, they managed to destroy Morgause in just a few hours. She owes him a lot. If it weren't for him, they probably would've never reached Molgiath, and Morgause would've destroyed all the five Kingdoms.

At the sound of trumpets blaring from within the hall, the young Queen plasters a large smile on her face and stares ahead at the doors.

The double doors swing forward, revealing to her only a small portion of the people she will be leading from now on, and a strong sense of pride fills her heart. Excited cheers and applause fills the hall as she walks down the middle and towards her throne. An announcer begins to call out her title as ruler of Camelot, conqueror of Molgiath, and the first woman to take the throne.

All eyes are on her as she comes to a stop in front of the throne and turns. But the only person she seeks out of the crowd, is Merlin. She looks to her right and finds her brother, to her left and she finds Gwen. Beyond them, her Knights and councilmen... She sees Prince Gregory at the front, but no Merlin. She looks back towards the crowd, searching for pale skin, blue eyes, and dark hair, but he's nowhere to be found.

Dread begins to fill her chest and lungs as her eyes flit back and forth over the wave of people. Gwen clears her throat, drawing the Queens attention to her. Morgana looks at her best friend and then realizes that the cheers of the crowd have died down as they wait for her to say something. She quickly looks back to her people, plastering on her smile again and clearing her throat. Her voice is loud inside the hall, echoing in her ears as she says a quick greeting.

"I want to thank you all for being here tonight, celebrating our great victory against the evil sorceress, Morgause." She pauses and begins searching through the crowd again for the warlock... still nowhere to be found. "I— I also would like to thank you all for your great support." Tears begin to build up behind her eyes, and she inhales deeply, trying to keep herself together. What kind of Queen will she be if she begins crying in front of her people. She looks towards her brother, then towards her best friend, and Knights. "And most of all, I would like to formally thank my brother, my most trusted advisor, and all my loyal subjects who stood beside me in battle against Molgiath." She smiles her gratitude towards them before she goes right back to searching the crowds for the one person who actually had the greatest role in helping them defeat Morgause.

The last thread of hope begins to flow out of her, oozing down to her feet until she suddenly feels too weak to even stand. She wobbles a little, but quickly steadies herself. Gwen catches her eye and the Queen knew that her friend knew exactly what's going through her mind.

Gwen leans in towards her and whispers into her ear, "He's outside."

Morgana swallows hard, a thousand thoughts running through her mind. _Is he leaving? He can't be leaving! He said he would stay for the feast! He told me he loved me! Why is he outside? Does he not want to be here?_

"The Queen has been without a proper meal or even rest since she last saw her beloved Kingdom." Arthur cuts in for her, and Morgana smiles a silent thanks to him. He nods curtly and turns to address the people again. "I'm afraid the speeches will have to be cut short tonight, but I'm sure you would all much rather enjoy some great food and wine than stand here and listen to speeches." He smiles as the crowd roars with cheers, disguised agreements, and excited chatter. Arthur raises his hands and gestures towards the people. "Then let the feast begin!" He calls loudly, commencing the start of a very long night full of songs, wine, food, strangers, wine, and more wine.

Almost immediately, Morgana turns to look expectantly at Gwen. "Why isn't he here?" She questions.

Gwen bites her lip and gives the Queen a blank look. "I'm not sure. He was heading outside when I saw him and asked where he was going. He'd said he would be back though."

Morgana looks over at the doors, knowing that it will look odd and suspicious to the people if their Queen suddenly just got up and went outside.

"Go." Arthur's voice cuts in through her dilemma.

She turns to look at her brother questioningly and the Prince rolls his eyes at her. "What?" She asks.

"Go find him. I'm sure he'll be happy to see you in your fanciest gown." He teases lightly.

Morgana worries her eyebrows as she glances at the door. "If he actually wanted to be here, he would be here." She points out. "And what if he really just doesn't want anything to do with me anymore?"

Arthur sighs and rolls his eyes again. "Morgana, you have been the most logical, organized, and infuriatingly thorough person in this world... for once in your life, just shut up and do what you want."

In any other moment, she would've been offended by those words. But in that moment, with her brother looking at her with approval in his eyes, she couldn't feel anything but a sense of pride in her last surviving family member. She pulls him into a quick hug, whispers her thanks into his ear, then pulls away to hug Gwen as well. "I approve, Gwen. Just say yes." She says to her confused best friend before stepping back, turning, and hurrying down the middle of the hall towards the double doors.

People are turning to watch her, whispering amongst themselves and probably wondering where the hell their Queen is going, but she does not stop and she does not care. All that matters to her, is finding that handsome idiotically brilliant warlock, and telling him how she feels.

Adrenaline pumps through her veins as she throws the doors open and continues down the corridors and out of the castle.

...

A/N: I know I'm taking forever with my updates, but I really am trying my best to update as soon as I can. My job and school keeps me busy nearly all day long. The very few down times I have, I use to write my fics. Anyway, there is one more chapter left in this fic. I'll try to update ASAP. Thank you all for reading, and a huge, special thank you to everyone who left a review. You're the reason I'm still writing fics for this sinking ship.

-McDiggin'It


	10. Final Chapter

Title: The Art of Falling

…

Final Chapter:

…

The wind whistles around the Queen of Camelot as she makes her way down to the training grounds, where she sees the dark silhouettes of two giant dragons. Her heart hammers wildly in her chest as she pulls up the hem of her gown and carefully avoids the pebbles and stones littering the ground.

As she draws nearer to where the dragons are stretching their limbs and wings, she sees the small silhouette of the man she came out there to see. She smiles in spite of her nervousness, and makes her way over to where he's standing, speaking to the larger of the two dragons.

She stops just a few feet away from him, waiting and listening quietly to the conversation ensuing between man and creature.

"… there's nothing more for you to do, Merlin."

"But what about—".

"Queen Morgana."

"What?" Merlin's eyebrows furrow at Kilgharra, then realizes that the dragon wasn't even looking at him anymore. He follows the Great Dragon's line of sight, turning in place and looking behind him, to find the Queen of Camelot and soon-to-be ruler of Albion, staring right at him.

His heart skips several beats as his eyes hungrily feast on her appearance. In the moonlight, she truly looks like an otherworldly being. A goddess. A divine picture of perfection. He bows low before raising himself up to his full height to face the Queen. "Your Majesty."

The Queen inwardly exclaims her joy at the look on Merlin's face. His reaction definitely did not disappoint. She then rolls her eyes at the formal title. It's odd to think that just over a week ago, she was demanding that this man call her by her title. But now, standing before him tonight under the stars, she wants nothing more than to hear him say her name. "Call me Morgana, Merlin."

The warlock nods and smiles at her. "Of course…" he trails off and looks around behind her. "Did you come alone?"

Morgana looks behind her as well and then grins at him. "A Queen can't travel to her own training grounds at night without the company of her guards?"

Merlin chuckles and shakes his head at her, "I know you can handle yourself very well, but it's still dangerous, especially now that word has traveled to other Kingdoms concerning your new reign."

Morgana shrugs and nods towards him. "Well it's a good thing I have you to protect me, right?" Even as she asks the question, she truly fears for his answer. That last part of the conversation that she'd caught between him and Kilgharra didn't sound very promising… at least not for her.

Merlin turns and looks at the Dragon, as if for approval, before turning to smile at Morgana again. "Always." he says softly.

That single word gives her hope, but she does not get too excited just yet. There is still a lot of things that are unclear to her, and she's hoping the warlock can clear that up for her. "I was wondering if you would be interested in a late night walk?" she asks hopefully, leaving a subtle hint for privacy from the dragons.

Kilgharra bows towards her before turning and looking at Aithusa. They exchange a silent conversation before both creatures take off into the skies. Within seconds, both dragons were gone from sight.

Merlin grins as he looks at the beautiful Queen standing a few feet away from him. He walks up to her and offers her his arm. "Shall we?"

Morgana takes his arm without hesitation and they begin walking towards the edge of the training grounds.

…

The first few minutes of their walk is spent in silence. Neither one of them says a word, only enjoying the companionable silence. Once they've passed the edge of the training grounds, Merlin turns his head towards the Queen and smiles at her.

Morgana could see him staring from her peripherals, so she turns to look right back at him. "What?" she smiles questioningly.

Merlin shakes his head and chuckles. "Nothing… You just— you look beautiful." he says shyly.

Morgana grins widely at that. "Was I not beautiful before all the grooming?"

Merlin stammers and shakes his head at her. "No— No— I didn't mean it like that. I…" he trails off when he notices Morgana smirking at him. He chuckles. "You're the most beautiful thing I've ever laid eyes on."

Morgana couldn't help the way her grin grew twice as large, making her look a bit like a maniac. She quirks a playful eyebrow at him. "You didn't think I was the most beautiful thing in the world when you saw me in the dungeons a week ago?" she asks jokingly, to which Merlin laughs.

"I did." he replies.

Morgana hums.

"What?" Merlin asks curiously at the look on her face.

She laughs and raises a perfect brow at him. "If I remember correctly, you asked me if I had painters in my commission because you thought you were the most beautiful thing to ever walk the face of this earth, and deserved to be immortalized on a canvas to hang in my chambers." she says playfully.

Merlin laughs heartily at that, "Well, I was only playing a part." he then gives her a more serious look and says, "In truth, I had never been so amazed at such beauty and perfection."

Morgana blushes and rests her free hand over the arm he has linked through hers. "Well, now you're just trying to make me blush." she jokes, although, perhaps it's not really a joke.

They grow quiet again for a few moments, before Morgana decides that they can't keep walking around aimlessly forever. She pulls the warlock to a stop at a resting area by the training grounds, and she lets go of his arm only to pull him by the hand towards one of the benches.

They sit down side by side, their legs touching and their hands still held tightly in each others grip. Neither one of them wants to let go as they stare ahead at the trees just beyond the borders of Camelot. Just as Morgana gathers the courage to finally confess her feelings to the warlock, Merlin turns to her and begins talking.

"You know, today, when I died… I heard you."

Morgana stares confusedly at him. "What do you mean?"

"You were calling me. I was in a dark place, and I couldn't see, or speak, or move… but as soon as I heard your voice, all the feeling came back to me, and I followed your voice."

Morgana remembers it. The horrible ache in her heart as she called his name and wished to every holy being out there that he would hear her. "You heard me?" tears begin to fill her eyes as she raises her hand and touches the warlocks face. He nods in her hand and smiles at her as he places his own hand over hers.

"I did… and although I was out of sorts in the darkness, I knew without a doubt that I had to follow your voice. And I did… and it brought me back. _You_ brought me back."

Morgana's heart expands with joy at those words. _She_ brought him back. She looks down between them, not sure of what to say next. All she can think about, is what that mean for _them_. "Your conversation with Kilgharrah..." She trails off deliberately, hoping he'll catch on and fill in the blanks for her.

Merlin nods. "Right." He looks up at the sky for a few moments, taking a deep breath before he finally looks back at the Queen. "After everything that's happened, I felt that my work wasn't done. So, I thought it would be a good time as any to seek Kilgharrah's advice."

Morgana nods, kind of getting where he's going with this, and not really liking the direction it's going. From the little tidbit she heard earlier, it sounded like Merlin was trying to convince the Great dragon that he needed to be elsewhere. That, more than anything else, hurts her deeply. "You don't want to stay." She says quietly. It's not a question.

Merlin stares at her, his eyebrows furrowing as he sighs. "It's not that I don't want to stay... I've— I've been by myself since my mother died. I have no family, no friends... no home." He adds softly. "I just don't know if I can stay."

"Why not?" Morgana asks, her sadness quickly turning into anger. "Are the people of Camelot not good enough for you?"

Merlin shakes his head at her. "No! That's not why I can't stay, Morgana. You know better than anyone what I gave up for Camelot. For you!"

"Then tell me why!" Morgana gets up off the bench and turns to stare him down. "Tell me why you can't even stay for one night. Tell me why you couldn't even stay for my speech. Tell me why you lied to me and told me you loved me!"

Merlin gets up as well. His eyes are dark, his mouth set in a frown, and his fists clenched at his sides. "I've hidden truths from you to protect you. I've told you lies that took me eight years to perfect. I've even acted as if I've lived the fullest of lives." His eyes soften as he raises his hand and cups Morgana's cheek. "But I never lied about my feelings for you. I've been dead for years, Morgana... you are the _only_ thing that makes me feel alive." He stares into her beautiful green eyes, noticing the flecks of gold and light brown around her pupils. He wonders momentarily, just how long he could drown in those pools of green without resurfacing.

Morgana is at odds with herself. On one hand, Merlin is practically telling her that he really loves her. On the other hand, that might not mean anything if he's still leaving. She shakes her head at him and her eyes well up with tears. "Then why can't you stay? Am I not enough for you?"

The young warlock's heart really hurts at her tears and words. It makes him hate himself. How could she _ever_ think that she's not good enough for anyone? She can choose whoever she likes, and no one in their bloody right mind could say she's not enough. "I can't stay because _I'm_ the one who isn't enough for you, my Queen... I've spent years trying to fix the future and everyone else. I didn't even realize that I'm still broken. I can't be here and be broken, Morgana. I wouldn't be of use to you and the Kingdoms you will build."

Morgana raises her hand and presses her fingers over Merlin's mouth. She looks pleadingly at him as she whispers, "Staying with me will be of more use to me than leaving me, Merlin. If you're broken, let me fix you. If you feel you're not enough for me, let me be the one to decide that. If you need a family, you already have one with us. If you need friends, then just look around at all the people you've helped save." Morgana leans up on her toes, pressing her forehead against the warlocks. Their noses are touching, and she can almost taste him. Finally, she whispers, "If you need a home, then please... let me be your home."

Merlin' for the first time in his life, feels something deep inside him fuse together and expand in his chest, threatening to overflow right out of him. Without thought or hesitation, the young warlock tilts his head forward and claims the Queen's lips with his own. The world fades away slowly as he wraps his arms around the beautiful woman in front of him and pulls her in tight against him. Hunger for her consumes him as he kisses her passionately, running his fingers through her long, dark, curls. His free hand goes to the nape of her neck, tilting her head back as he continues kissing her. He feels her tongue brush gently against his lower lip, and he immediately opens up to her.

When air becomes an issue, the two break apart, breathing heavily as they stare into each other's eyes. Morgana searches Merlin's face for an answer, wondering what he's thinking, or if he's even thinking at all. Before she could ask or say anything at all, Merlin smiles widely at her and whispers ever so softly, "I love you."

...

Arthur takes a deep breath, eyes roaming over the occupants of the Great Hall. He knows Gwen is never one for public displays of anything, but he can't wait anymore. He closes his eyes, preparing himself for what he's about to do, before grabbing a spoon and his goblet of wine, turning back towards the loud crowd and loudly clinking the spoon to the goblet.

Slowly, the crowd notices him looking over them and they all quiet down. The Prince can see Gwen looking at him from his peripherals, and he swallows hard.

"Excuse my interruption, I just wanted to say something." He pauses, taking another deep people in the crowd look around confusedly for several moments. Arthur smiles to himself before finally turning to Gwen. He stares directly into her eyes, conveying a silent apology for doing this in front of everyone.

He walks up to her, his shoulders squared and his head held high, then stops right in front of her. She's staring at him, her big, beautiful brown eyes wide with nervousness and uncertainty.

"Guinevere." He smiles softly at her. He takes her hands in his and squeezes lightly. The crowd murmurs softly, but he ignores them. "I've realized many things over the course of the past few days."

Gwen looks a bit confused by that.

Arthur runs his thumbs over her knuckles. "The first, is that I'm absolutely horrible at realizing things." He half jokes. "The second, is that I have lived a very privileged and fortunate life." The crowd 'aww's' and he rolls his eyes playfully at them. He looks back into Gwen's eyes and smiles widely. "The third is that despite my privileged life, I have always been missing something. Something I didn't even know I was missing until just a few days ago." He pauses, then takes a step back and gets down on his knee. "You."

Gwen's eyes are filled with tears as she stares at her Prince.

Arthur smiles and takes her hands in his. "I realized that I love you more than anything in this world, and I cannot continue living without having you by my side, Gwen." Arthur notices gladly, the look of pure joy on Gwen's face. "And so, in front of our people, the citizens and non-citizens of Camelot, I ask humbly, and with no regret, for your lovely hand in marriage."

Gwen's eyes fill immediately to the brim with tears as she stares at her beloved Prince. A man who she has come to love with every beat of her heart.

Arthur stares lovingly at her. "Will you become my wife?"

Gwen bites her lip, finally understanding the meaning of Morgana's words from earlier. She cries as she nods her head repeatedly and whispers, "Yes."

The crowd of Camelot explodes with cheers of joy and congratulations for the Prince and Princess-to-be. They do not care that Gwen was once a lowly maid for the Queen. They do not care that she came from a family of blacksmiths. All they care about, is that one of their very own has made it to the top, and that all was well with their home.

The double doors suddenly swing open, revealing the Queen, standing with her arm tucked in the arm of a tall, pale, and thin man. The crowd goes quiet as the two begin down the middle aisle, both their eyes glued to the couple at the front.

The Queen smiles widely and happily at her brother and best friend, while Merlin smirks at the two.

Arthur raises a finger and points at Merlin. "I just know you're going to say something along the lines of 'I told you so'."

Merlin chuckles and shakes his head. "Nope... but a thank you would be nice."

"Thank you?" Arthur asks incredulously. "For what?"

Merlin snorts and looks at Morgana, who takes the cue from him. "I believe his exact words from a week ago were, 'Thank me later'."

"And?" Arthur asks confusedly.

Merlin smirks at the Prince. "It's later."

"Yeah, well—".

"Thank you, Merlin." Gwen cuts in. She grins at Arthur's horrified look. "Oh stop." She whispers playfully.

The Prince groans and looks at his sister while pointing at Merlin. "I'm not sure of how I feel about him becoming my new brother-in-law."

"Arthur!" Morgana hisses with a wide-eyed look.

"What?"

"He's not— I mean," the Queen glances shyly at the warlock, who's still smiling at her. "That is, I mean— he's not your— errr— I— we haven't discussed anything of that nature yet, so..." She trails off as a blush flows up her neck and cheeks.

Merlin continues to smile at her. "I mean, we could maybe talk about it later." He suggests.

Morgana goes to nod, but Arthur stops her by making a sound of disgust. "Oh, just get married already!"

"Arthur." Gwen smacks the Prince lightly on the shoulder.

The Prince sighs and looks at Merlin. "Do you love my sister?"

Merlin looks at Arthur, then at Morgana. She's looking up at him with wide, hopeful eyes, and he knows his answer. "Yes."

Arthur nods with a small smile, then looks at Morgana. "And sister, do you love Merlin?"

Morgana smiles at Merlin, immersed in his mesmerizing blue eyes. "Yes."

Arthur throws his hands up in exasperation. "Then why is this an issue?"

Merlin smirks and quirks an eyebrow at Arthur. "Are you sure you're not just too excited about having me as your brother-in-law?"

Arthur scoffs, "If I had my way, I would rather Morgana be single for the rest of her life." He smirks at his sisters offended look. "But unfortunately, she chose to fall in love with you," He looks at Merlin. "And there's nothing I, or anyone else can do about it."

Merlin nods at Arthur's reply and looks at Morgana. "It seems, your parents bore very wise children." He smiles.

Morgana returns the smile and looks questioningly at him. "I'm going to need a helping hand, you know?"

Merlin nods, "I know."

"Someone smart, and strong, powerful, and strategic, patient, and kind."

Merlin nods, "Have anyone in mind?" He asks jokingly.

Morgana shrugs at him. "I mean Prince Gregory fits those things." She teases, and Merlin chuckles at that. "But," She looks at him through her lashes. "He's not you."

The warlock looks around at all the people in the hall, staring at them. He smiles to himself and looks at Morgana again. "Are you asking me to be your King?"

Morgana looks at Arthur and Gwen, who both return smiles of approval. To the Knights, who each raise their fists in agreement, and to the people, who merely stare and wait with bated breath. She finally looks back at Merlin and answers honestly, "Yes."

He doesn't agree outright. Of course, he wanted to, but there's something he needs to know first. "With the uniting of all the Kingdoms, most of them will oppose magic." He raises his hand, his eyes glow gold, and fire appears at his fingertips. The people gasp in shock and awe. "I am the epitome of magic, Morgana..."

"Let me stop you right there." The Queen says firmly. "If you're trying to warn me of the impending years of disagreements, disputes, struggles, and campaigns for the acceptance of magic, then save your breath."

"I don't think you understand what I'm trying to say." Merlin says softly.

Morgana shakes her head at him as she takes a step up to him and raises her hands to rest on his chest. "I understand very well what you're saying, Merlin." Morgana smiles softly at him. "You're worried that my reign will be hindered by your magic because it would mean I have to convince all the other Kingdoms to accept you. But I don't care what the other King's will say about me and who I choose to love. I don't care that it might take years to become the full and accepted ruler of Albion." She takes his hand and pulls him up in front of the throne, turning them both and looking out over her people.

Morgana holds her head high as she speaks to the multitude of people. "I am a fair, kind, and just Queen. I made an oath to protect and serve this Kingdom with my life, and that is what I will do." She pauses, searching the eyes of her people, and she finds pride and love in them. She then raises Merlin's hand with hers and calls out, "this man has done more for this Kingdom, as well as other Kingdoms, than anyone I know... and this is also the man I choose to be my King. If anyone opposes that, then I will be kind and grant you time to reconsider... but anyone who opposes him, opposes your Queen." Again, she pauses to observe her people, and so far, their expressions haven't changed. "So I ask you all tonight... will you stand with your Queen, and swear loyalty to this man?"

A moment of silence takes over, before Arthur steps forward with Gwen by his side. "Until the day I die." The Prince vows.

"Until the day I die." Gwen repeats.

Morgana and Merlin both nod their thanks at the couple before turning to the people again. Still, no one says anything. Merlin finds this understandable, for they do not know him. All they know is what they've heard.

Sir Gwaine suddenly stands, facing the Queen and the warlock. "I do not know this man on a personal level," he begins. "But I _do_ know that he had given his life to save our Queen... and for that," he raises his goblet of wine. "I will serve you both until there is not a breath left in my body."

One by one, the Knights of the roundtable raise their own goblets in agreement. The council members do so as well, and finally, every single person in the Great Hall is standing and cheering their agreement to serve their Queen and future King.

Tears cascade down Morgana's cheeks, and she turns to see Merlin, grinning widely with tears of joy in his eyes. Her heart aches for him, knowing that this is probably the first time he's ever been accepted into a Kingdom with open arms. He turns and looks down at her, his grin slowly fading into a handsome smile.

"You," He chuckles softly. "are the most remarkable woman in the world. And I am truly honored to serve you for the rest of my life."

Morgana smiles widely at that and shakes her head. "From here on out, you are my husband-to-be and future King. You will serve _with_ me, not _for_ me."

Merlin closes his eyes, feeling for the first time in his life, like he finally belongs somewhere. Not Camelot, not the castle, not the hall, or even the throne... he feels, he's found his home in _her_. Wasting no more time, the young warlock leans down, pulls his Queen to him, and seals their oath of loyalty with a kiss.

...

The Queen married her warlock exactly 5 months from the day they defeated Morgause. The people of Camelot quickly grew to truly love their new King, who, like the Queen, was kind, fair, loyal, compassionate, and just. When he wasn't with his wife or council members, he was with the people, using his magic to repair what was broken, heal whomever was sick, and teach where any wished to learn.

In the year that followed, the King and Queen worked hard to make magic acceptable in all the Kingdoms. There were bumps and hardships on their road, but they got through it together. It took them another four years to finally bring all the five Kingdoms under one rule. There were countless conclaves, council meetings, disputes, and disagreements, but after all the good that Merlin and Morgana had done for the other Kingdoms, the Kings and Queens finally agreed that a united Kingdom would be much more profitable and sensible than having five divided and warring nations.

By the time the final seal was signed, Morgana found out she was pregnant with their first son. The King and Queen of Albion went on to have 2 more sons and 2 daughters.

They ruled Albion well, keeping the peace and happiness in their Kingdom for 40 years, after which they finally passed their titles down to their eldest son and his wife. The infamous King and Queen continued to live out their days with their children, and many grand children, brother, sister-in-law, and loyal friends.

On the night of their 70th wedding anniversary, the elderly warlock King takes his wife's hand in his and leads her out onto their balcony. With the old age came the lack of interest in strenuous activities. But anything involving his wife is always appealing to him. Even at 92 years old.

Merlin holds his frail wife in his arms as they look down at the Kingdom they built together. He kisses her and smiles as he whispers, "Are you ready?"

Morgana, in her old age and fragile state nods to her beloved husband. "Yes."

Merlin nods and looks down at the city. Opening his arms, he throws his head back and calls for the final time, for the beloved family dragon. It only takes seconds, but finally, the white dragon swoops down and hovers at the edge of the balcony.

"Are you both ready?" Aithusa asks with her bowed head.

The elderly couple both nod with smiles.

The dragon turns, letting her masters climb onto her back. Slowly, she soars out into the sky, large tears flowing out of her eyes as she feels both Merlin and Morgana running soothing fingers over her scaled back.

"You've served us well, Aithusa." Merlin speaks to her telepathically.

Aithusa turns in the sky and glides through the air, letting the couple feel the wind around them. "It has been an honor and pleasure to serve you both, Merlin."

Merlin smiles to himself as he tightens his hold around his wife in front of him. He kisses Morgana's cheek and closes his eyes.

"Merlin." The former Queen whispers over her shoulder.

"Yes, my love?" Merlin replies softly.

She hugs her arms over his and leans back against his chest, remembering when they were young and they were sitting exactly like this on Kilgharrah's back. "You've made me the happiest woman to ever walk or fly over the face of this earth."

Merlin kisses her cheek and presses his forehead against her temple. "And you've made me happier than I've ever thought possible, Morgana. Because of you, I was able to live a happy, full, and complete life full of love and joy, and surrounded by our beautiful family... thank you."

Morgana smiles and weaves her fingers through his. "I love you, Merlin... until my very last breath."

Merlin smiles, remembering the day he'd been dying when he whispered those very same words to her while on Kilgharrah's back. They'd lived happily over the past 70 years, and he wouldn't change a single thing. He raises their intertwined hands in front of Morgana, and he calls forth the last of his magic to his fingertips. "And I love you, Morgana." He whispers into her ear. Morgana turns her face to him and smiles. "I have, since the first day I saw you, and I will continue to do so... till death do us part."

They'd already said their goodbyes to their families, explaining that they were going away, but that they would meet again someday in the Stars.

The elderly couple embrace one final time, their lips fusing together and their bodies becoming one as Merlin closes his eyes and casts the one spell he had learned but never used.

Aithusa dips down slowly to glide over the Lake of Avalon, her talons dipped just enough in the water to create a long streak of ripples.

Merlin finally pulls away from his wife and stares into her still very beautiful green eyes as he whispers, " _In nome di San Pietro, E di San Biagio, Bugsein et regina materna, Edognis Domine._ "

The couple begin to fuse together, becoming one as the Lake Of Avalon begins to ripple with the force of magic. A bright light forms around Merlin and Morgana, and they smile to each other, their whole life together, flashing before their eyes.

Their memories surround them, and a blink of an eye takes them right back to when they were 22, on the night they were about to storm Molgiath.

 _"A wise man once said, that you can only become a star when you've proven yourself capable of shining brighter than the rest."_

 _Morgana blinks, turning her head to look curiously at the warlock. "And are you a star?"_

 _Merlin chuckles and shakes his head. "What I am is not important... but you," he smiles softly at her. "You're definitely a star."_

 _"And what is it that Stars do?" The Queen questions carefully._

 _Merlin points to the sky and looks at her. "They shine."_

The memory evaporates and Morgana smiles at her husband. "You never told me if you were a star."

Merlin grins, "If _you're_ a star, then _I'm_ a star."

The elderly couple exchange their final smiles, and as they welcome their final breath, Merlin whispers to their beloved dragon. "Goodbye, old friend."

The bright light explodes, leaving nothing in its wake.

Aithusa pulls up into the skies, letting out a booming roar of despair. All of Albion awakes at the sound, and they instantly knew, their first beloved King and Queen were gone.

...

In the stars they'll always shine, watching proudly over the Kingdom they built together, and remembering the love they shared. A love unforetold and unforeseen. A love so strong, it was a form of art in its purest form. The art of living. The art of loving. _The art of falling_.

...

A/N: Gosh I'm such a sappy sapling. Hope you guys liked this anyway. I tried my best. In case you all couldn't tell by the way I wrote that last part, I was a little in my feelings. I was also listening to _Dynasty_ by _Miia_ when I wrote the ending. You guys should check out that song if you haven't heard it yet. It's beautiful. Also, a reviewer mentioned that I used a latin spell instead of what is used in the Merlin show (Old/New religion). Yes, I am aware it's a latin spell. But I chose latin because I was lazy and didn't feel like digging for spells from Merlin. I apologize if it throws you off a little. If you also haven't noticed, I kinda stole the final chapter idea from _Stardust_ and _The Notebook_. I do not own anything at all. Anyways, thanks for reading and please review!

-McDiggin'It


End file.
